The bear song
by Oliver Alexander Green
Summary: Luego de ser curado de la greyscale por Samwell Tarly en la Cuidadela, Jorah vuelve para estar al lado de Daenerys Targaryen en Roca Dragón. Pese al juramento de mantenerse siempre al lado de su Khaleesi, el ex señor de la Isla oso siente que debe hacer algo por el norte antes de que los white walkers reinen los siete reinos. Alerta: Posible Azor Ahi. - JorahxDany - 8/10
1. Chapter 1

Apoyado contra la fría pared de piedra veía como el mar se encontraba particularmente agitado aquella noche.

 **-¿Demasiado agitado para dormir?**

Me gire sobre mis talones para ver a Tyrion con la jarra de vino en las manos.

Aunque muchas cosas parecían haber cambiado desde mi partida en busca de la cura algo parecía mantenerse igual. Los hombres éramos seres débiles frente a nuestras adicciones.

 **-Tal vez** – conteste con total sinceridad mientras volvía la vista hacia aquel paisaje.

El silencio cayo entre nosotros y yo me lleve el vaso con vino a los labios.

El líquido bajo por mi garganta haciéndome sentir más ligero, más vivo.

Desde que me había curado estaba teniendo otro punto de vista sobre la vida. Hacía años que había dejado de ser el señor de la isla de los osos y empezaba a sentir que también dejaba atrás mi apodo de Jorah, el ándalo.

Algo en el fondo del horizonte atrapo mi vista, un relámpago había emblanquecido todo aquel oscuro paisaje haciéndome recordar algo que me había dicho Samuel durante mi curación en la ciudadela.

- **Cuando llegué aquí vi como partía el b…-** hice una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas. – **El rey del norte** – dije con un dejo de melancolía, extrañaba mi hogar.

Extrañaba el frio, los días de constantes lluvias, la nieve y por sobre todo mirar por mi ventana aquellos maravillosos animales que eran los osos.

- **Si** – contestó el menor de los Lannister volviendo a servirse vino en su copa. – **Para luchar contra mi hermana necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible aunque realmente él estaba buscando un aliado contra la lucha de los…**

- **Caminantes blancos** – lo interrumpí y deje la copa sobre una pequeña mesita que me había en la sala. Vi la cara de sorpresa de Tyrion, solo contaba con un par de horas aquí pero realmente no estaba demasiado informado sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aquella habitación en la Ciudadela me había atrofiado un poco. Quizás la enfermedad no había desaparecido del todo. Quizás solo habían quedado las cicatrices visibles sobre mi piel pero por dentro sentía que algo había cambiado – **El muchacho que me curo, me habló sobre aquellos demonios blancos.** – Hice otra pausa y le saque la copa de vino de las manos a mi compañero de viajes.- **No debes beber, eres la mano de su majestad y te necesita sobrio. -** él hizo una mueca de desagrado pero aquello no impidió que yo interrumpiera mi camino hacia la mesa y así poder sentarme en una de las sillas. – **Ella te necesitara cuando enfrenten a tu hermana.**

Tyrion cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba a mí.

- **Ella necesita de todos** – ladeo la cabeza de lado a lado y se sentó de un salto en la silla que se encontraba a mi lado. Su vista se volvió calculadora y aguda sobre mi cuerpo. Sé que buscaba que algo me delatase pero no iba a encontrar nada.- **Nos necesita Mormont.** – Bufó y se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla - **¿O es que no te has curado del todo y solo haz venido a despedirte antes de que te conviertas en piedra?**

Sonreí de costado y negué con la cabeza pero los ruidos en el corredor llamarón mi atención. Mi mano bajo hasta la empuñadura de mi espada y sentía como mi cuerpo se había puesto en estado de alerta. Sin gusano gris aquí la seguridad de mi reina era lo primordial en mi cabeza.

- **Tranquilo solo es el cambio de guardias, siempre lo hacen a esta hora**.- puso los ojos en blanco – **No importa en qué reino estén o que escoltan sean, ellos siempre van hacer esto para llamar la atención de sus señores, para asegurarse de que sepamos que están ahí.**

No dije nada simplemente me encogí de hombros, no venía de una casa grande por lo que en mi hogar eso de los cambios de guardias y de más no era tan usado.

- **De todas maneras ya es tarde y ha sido un día largo para todos** – volví hablar mientras me levantaba de la silla – **Deberías ayudarme a convencer a nuestra reina de que lo mejor que puede hacer en estos momentos es pelear en el norte contra los caminantes antes de ir hacia desembarco del rey.**

 **-Pero mi hermana nos atacara, hay un espía aquí que informa de todo. Ya hemos perdido varios aliados, si vamos al norte primero caeremos.**

 **-Pero si no lo hacemos caeremos todos de igual forma.-** volví mi vista hacia la ventana. Mi lugar era al lado de mi reina pero tampoco podía permitir que mi casa cayera. – **Piensa en cómo podremos combatir contra los Lannister mientras yo pienso como ayudar al norte.**

- **Pero…¿Has perdido la cabeza? Si nos dividimos seremos más débiles. Hay un par de cosas que aprendí de mi padre.**

Tense mi mandíbula y tome la botella con el resto de vino que había allí colocándola debajo de mi brazo.

- **Yo igual por lo tanto mañana espero que en la reunión de la junta me ayudes**. – Moví la cabeza antes de girar sobre mis talones.- Por cierto me ocupare en que no bebas hasta que encontremos la solución a esto.

Al llegar a mi recamara lo que menos me esperaba al abrir la puerta era encontrarme con una mujer vestida de rojo.

Miré hacia el corredor y luego volví a mirar hacia dentro mientras alzaba una de mis cejas.

- **Disculpe esta es mi recamara**. – Hice una pausa mientras ella se paraba de la punta de la cama y caminaba hacia mí **– Si era su habitación antes de mi llegada puedo irme a otra habitación. No hay problema** – dije dando unos pasos hacia atrás para mantener una distancia prudente.

- **Ser Jorah Mormont, señor de la isla de los osos**

- **No** – negué con la cabeza – **No soy el señor de la isla de los osos, ese hombre fue mi padre y mi abuelo. No yo** – agregue dejando la botella de vino sobre el pequeño escritorio que había ahí.- **¿Qué puedo hacer por usted…lady…?-** cerré los ojos buscando su nombre. No la había visto antes mi vida por lo que me iba a costar sacar un nombre de mi cabeza.

Ella se rio como si me pregunta le hubiese dado tanta gracia como un chiste, lo cual me hizo sentir algo tonto porque no era bueno contando chistes.

- **Soy Melisandre** – hizo una pausa para caminar hasta la puerta la cual cerro dándome una sensación de escalofrió – **Soy mejor conocida como la mujer de rojo.-** aquella inspección profunda en mi hizo que me sintiera bastante incómodo. Realmente nunca me había gustado que la gente me mirase, no me encontraba atractivo para llamar la atención de las damas ni tampoco demasiado valiente como para ser admirado por los hombres – Simplemente he venido aquí antes de partir por curiosidad.

 **-¿Curiosidad?** – pregunté sin poder evitar la extrañeza en mi voz.

- **He escuchado que se ha curado de una enfermedad letal como lo es la greyscale.-** ella hizo una pequeña pausa y para después agregar – **Yo conocía a una niña con aquella enfermedad, pero no corrió con su suerte.**

Mis ojos estaban fijos en ella pero lentamente y sin que yo lo quisiera mi mirada había bajado a mi brazo. Aquel que había sido infectado al salvar a Tyrion.

Trague saliva y después de un silencio largo asentí con la cabeza.

- **Si** – conteste secamente sintiendo vergüenza de mi enfermedad. – **pero ya me han curado y estoy bien.** – Humedecí mis labios y luego de un suspiro me corrí hacia un costado para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta – **Si esa era su duda pues ya está aclarada y si no le molesta me gustaría dormir. –** abrí y ella apoyo su mano sobre mi brazo.

Melisandre levanto un poco la manga de mi camisa.

La vista no era agradable para mí, aun se podía ver el color rojizo de los músculos que habían debajo de mi la piel. Según Samuel podía pasar un tiempo largo hasta que volviera a ser de nuevo más normal.

Suspire pesadamente apartando el brazo para protegerlo detrás de mi cuerpo.

- **Ya lo vio con sus ojos, ahora por favor retírese** – hice un ademan con la cabeza y aquella mujer misteriosa de pelo colorado se marchó por el corredor.

Cerré la puerta con gran pesar.

Camine hasta el espejo y me quite la cabeza para ver aquellas marcas en mi cuerpo. Tan solo la estupidez del hombre dejaba tales marcas en la piel. Jorah, no el ándalo ni el señor de la casa Mormont sino el traidor.


	2. El plan

- **Mormont** –

Abrí los ojos bastante exaltado cuando escuche la puerta con gran fuerza.

- **Mormont** – el grito de Tyrion Lannister hizo que saltara de la cama y que en un par de pasos ya estaba abriéndola para que pasara la mano de su majestad.

 **-¿Qué ocurre?** – pregunté bastante serio mientras juntaba un poco la puerta para que nadie más pudiera escuchar aunque realmente dudaba que aquello fuera así. El menor de los Lannister estaba muy eufórico.

- **Hay una junta ahora** – le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino – **Hemos perdido Altojardín, mi hermano tomo posición de la casa Tyrell** – dio un suspiro largo y luego ladeo la cabeza antes de girar el líquido dentro de la copa – **Un brindis por la reina de las espinas.**

Tense levemente mi mandíbula, había escuchado muchas cosas sobre Olenna Redwyne, una mujer fuerte, valiente e inteligente. Podría haber sido una mujer de mi isla por aquel espíritu de lucha. Algo digno de admirar.

- **Aquello no es todo** – dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y luego fijo su vista en mi pecho. A pesar del frio de Roca Dragón había decido por dormir sin camisa. Podía ver en sus ojos la incomodidad pero al ver que movía levemente mi ceja al sentirme incomodo tocio y siguió – **Estoy seguro que mi hermano volverá a Roca Casterly y habíamos enviado a los inmaculados comandados por gusano gris allí pero caímos en una trampa.**

Camine para buscar mi camisa y me la coloqué rápidamente. Las noticias eran terribles, estaba seguro que Daenerys estaría preocupada por aquel muchacho, yo lo estaba y sabia mejor que ninguno que debajo de todo aquel fuego que corría por sus venas tenía un corazón y que ese corazón se preocupado por las personas que estaban alrededor de ellas. Aunque fuera una reina también era una mujer.

- **Ve** – le ordené tomando la parte de debajo de mi vestimenta para terminar de vestirme – y **detenla, conociéndola puede ser que haga algo imprudente. Dos aliados en un día sería demasiado para que cargara sobre sus hombros** – hice una pausa mientras me abrochaba el pantalón – **hay que vigilar a Varys, hay alguien aquí que está cantando sus movimientos.**

- **Pero no creo que…**

- **Los animales son muy difíciles que se les corrija los hábitos**

Tyrion movió la cabeza y no dijo nada sino que tomo aquella jarra de vino que le había quitado la noche anterior y se marchó de la habitación dejándome solo.

Antes de seguir los pasos de la mano del rey me miré en el espejo y me acomode la ropa cubriendo la mayor parte de mis cicatrices. De solo pensar que Daenerys fuera a verlas me causa vergüenza.

Luego de unos minutos me encontraba en la sala de reuniones de Roca Dragón escuchando las mil y una estrategias que todo el mundo parecía tener. Aunque mis oídos estaban escuchando cada palabra mis ojos estaban puestos en mi Khaleesi. Aunque Missandei eran quien más contacto tenía la soberana durante todo el día en aquel lugar yo era el que mejor podía leer su mente.

- **Están obligados a volver por tierra, Euron Greyjoy los tiene atrapados** – Varys habló moviendo un par de fichas sobre el mapa – tendrían que huir hacia el norte porque Jaime Lannister querrá recuperar su hogar.

- **Gusano gris no se quedara quieto esperando una respuesta. Si es necesario defenderá el lugar con su vida antes de darle lo que hemos ganado.** – agrego Tyrion volviendo las fichas a su lugar. – **Han tenido bajas pero nosotros aún tenemos a los** **Dothraki, los enviaremos en nuestros mejores caballos para que alcancen a mi hermano y así puedan detenerlos.**

Los ojos de Daenerys se fijaron en el mapa analizando las posibilidades que teníamos. No estaba muy seguro de que realmente estuviera analizando las posibilidades simplemente estaba allí intentando controlar su propio fuego.

 **-¿Qué piensa Ser Jorah?**

Ella alzó sus ojos y tense levemente mi mandíbula.

- **Pienso que no podemos permitirnos perder más gente. Hemos perdido dos aliados fuertes y perder a los inmaculados por no haber pensado en todas las posibilidades antes sería un…-** hice una pausa buscando las palabras correctas – **un mal movimiento su gracia.-** con mucho cuidado tome aquellas fichas que tanto habían movido Varys y Tyrion. – **No contamos con una flota tan grande como para hacer frente a Euron Greyjoy, sumado a que no tenemos tiempo para navegar hasta allá si queremos que nuestros soldados aun sigan con vida**. – Mire al menor de los Lannister a mi lado – **Tyrion tiene razón podríamos enviar a los Dothraki, ellos podrían hacer frente al ejercito de Jaime o podría ir nuestra mano a hablar con su hermano mientras que estos mismos hombres van ayudar a los inmaculados contra los Greyjoy… los hombres de mar solo son buenos en el agua, al igual que los peces mueren cuando tocan tierra.-**

 **-Una distracción, bastante ingenioso Mormont**

Se hizo un silencio mientras parecía como nuestra reina caía en una meditación. Si el plan llegaba a fallar ella no lo pensaría dos veces e iría atacar Desembarco del rey arriba de Drogón. No podía permitir aquello porque algo me decía que si ella hacia eso íbamos a terminar todos muertos, no es que mi vida realmente me importara pero si la de ella.

 **-¿Y usted cree que Jaime Lannister accederá hablar con Tyrion solamente por qué es su hermano? Tyrion está de nuestro lado en contra de su propia familia.-** Varys hizo una pequeña pausa - **Todo el mundo sabe que en nombre de su hermana no perderá ninguna batalla. Es uno de los mejores caballeros de todos los siete reinos y es una de las razones por las que Cersei Lannister está en el trono.**

 **-Eso y porque otras personas solo se han ocupado de ayudarla a ascender sin medir consecuencias –** bufé manteniendo mi mirada sobre el eunuco – **Hay un tema importante para los siete reinos, y es que los caminantes blancos cada vez avanzan más.**

Las miradas se fijaron sobre mí pero sentía que atravesaban mi cuerpo, estaban mirando a alguien estaba detrás mío.

Me gire para ver que era aquella hechicera. Aquel frio por la espalda recorrió mi cuerpo. No sabía muy bien porque pero aquella mujer me daba miedo.

 **-¿Usted también ha escuchado sobre los caminantes Ser Jorah? ¿Cree que existen?** – la voz de mi reina me devolvió al sitio en el que me encontraba.

Moví la cabeza para asentir. Quizás hacia unos años no hubiese creído en aquel cuento de los caminantes pero si padre cuidaba el muro y lo había casi toda mi vida era por algo. Si padre creía en ellos, yo igual lo haría. Además de que no podía desconfiar de Samwell.

- **Sí y creo que debemos unirnos todos antes de que no podamos volver a ver el sol. Tyrion debe hablar con Jaime Lannister pidiéndole que Cersei haga una tregua y envié hombres a luchar antes de que caiga el muro. -** me lleve la mano al brazo en donde había tenido la infección – **Quien me curó ha matado a uno de estos caminantes blancos, mi padre fue Lord comandante de la guardia de la noche y he visto como han nacido tres dragones. Solo tienes que creer un poco más en la gente que te rodea.**

- **Todos vemos día a día como se pasean los dragones por nuestras cabezas cuando se creía que estaban extintos.** – Ladeo la cabeza – **Yo prefiero tres dragones sobre mi cabeza que un grupo de muertos blancos caminando por cada rincón de estos siete reinos.**

Parecía como si el apoyo de Tyrion hubiese sido suficiente como para que Varys no volviera abrir la boca, no sabía si era él o no el espía de Cersei pero si era así cuando Tyrion hablara con Jaime seguramente este ya supiera sobre nuestro plan.

Luego de un largo silencio Daenerys volvió a mirar el tablero, una pequeña mirada había sido dirigida para su intérprete. Ambas mujeres pensaba en gusano gris, yo sabía que les preocupaba pero todo iba a salir bien.

- **Que Tyrion viaje para encontrarse con su hermano lo antes posible para evitar que sus tropas ataque Roca Casterly mientras mis Dothraki viajan para ayudar a los inmaculados contra los Greyjoy.-** Daenerys hizo un gesto dando a entender que aquella reunión había sido dada por terminada.

- **Ya mismo hare que sus órdenes se cumplan su gracia** – Tyrion movió la cabeza antes de salir de la sala.

Estaba por seguirle los pasos a mi amigo cuando escuche la voz de Varys y su pregunte inquietante.

 **-¿Y quién irá la cabeza de los Dothraki?**

Me giré para ver las caras. A la araña nunca se le perdía nada de vista con sus ocho ojos y sus ocho patas.

- **Yo** – hablé sabiendo que aquello era lo que esperaba **.- ¿Hay alguno otro mejor?**

 **-Por supuesto que no, nunca nadie ha dudado sobre vuestras virtudes.**

 **-Así que espero que cuides a la reina porque Drogón es quien se quedara a cargo de cuidarla y creo que nunca has visto un dragón enojado** – sonreí de costado

Aquel hombre se tensó notoriamente pero aquello no era lo que más llamaba la atención sino era la mirada de la reina sobre mí.

- **Por favor retírense todos menos usted Ser Jorah** – ordeno la reina

La habitación quedo vacía en cuestión de segundos.

Mi cabeza tenía pequeñas ideas de lo que podía estar pasando por la suya pero no debía alterarme. Había un plan en marcha.

 **-¿Quién le dio la orden de ir con mis hombres Ser?**

Alce una de mis cejas y negué con la cabeza.

 **-Su gracia, el miedo de su nuevo consejero es válido. Si yo estoy con ellos son más las probabilidades de que rescatemos a gusano gris y vuestros hombres.**

 **-¿Y sino?** – Hizo una pausa como si buscara las palabras – **Haz pasado mucho tiempo lejos de vuestra reina y ahora que ha regresado solo quieres irte de nuevo. Ya he perdido a dos aliados, no me gustaría perder a un amigo en esta guerra.**

Vi la preocupación en sus ojos y me acerque, aunque aún tenía miedo al contacto porque ella era mi reina sumado a que la sombra de mi enfermedad daba vueltas por mi cuerpo.

- **Siempre que he estado apartado de ti he vuelto, sin importar el obstáculo que haya en el camino regreso y ahora también regresare.** – Sonreí de costado – **Estoy curado gracias a ti, tu orden y a que…**

Ella levanto la mano para apoyarla sobre mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos. Su calor era demasiado agradable para mi piel. Había pasado un largo tiempo buscando la cura y solo me había mantenido en pie porque ella me había dicho que me necesitaba a su lado.

- **Entonces te ordeno que vuelvas a mi Ser** **Jorah** – ella habló con tan delicadeza que tome su mano con aquel miedo de dañarla, aun creía a veces que era un sueño. Demasiado perfecta para que fuera real.

Gire su mano y deposite un beso justo en la palma.

- **Volveré Khaleesi, siempre volveré a ti** – me separe de ella aunque mi cuerpo no lo quería - **y El trono será tuyo pero primero hay que enfrentar al invierno.** \- le sonreí antes de hacer una reverencia y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.


	3. Roca Casterly

Apreté el puño con bastante fuerza sintiendo como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaban. El dolor corría por mi cuerpo a una velocidad asombrosa.

 **-¡Ah!** – grite no pudiendo soportar más aquella tortura. – **Ten más cuidado** – bufe sintiendo la sangre corriendo por mi espalda.

- **Lo siento Ser** – se disculpó el muchacho que estaba intentando ser enfermero.

Entre los Dothraki y los inmaculados por su tamaño había elegido a un soldado de los de pequeño porte pensando que iban a ser más delicados.

- **Descuida, no es tu culpa** – alce mi mano libre para que el soldado siguiera con su trabajo por suerte ya quedaban menos pedazos de vidrio para retirar de mi piel.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el que pude escuchar unos pasos que venían hacia la habitación. Había decidió que la puerta quedase abierta por si alguno de los guardias tenía que darme noticias urgentes sobre la salud de Gusano gris o si es que llegaba un nuevo mensajes de Khaleesi.

Para mi sorpresa aquella mujer con el pelo rojo apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Tense mi mandíbula al verla. Seguía sin entender porque aun mi reina la conservaba a su lado, ya bastante teníamos con Varys como para que ella también estuviera en su oído dándole consejos que solo se basaban en profecías.

- **Ya he terminado Ser, si es posible duerma boca abajo esta noche o de costado para que las heridas se curen mejor.**

- **Sí, gracias** – hice un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza para que el inmaculado abandonara la habitación y después tomé la camisa para colocármela. No quería ser grosero con ella pero no me gustaba su presencia menos en mi habitación. De todas maneras no sabía cómo era que estaba aquí. - **¿Le ha ocurrido algo grave a su gracia?** – pregunté curioso mientras acomodaba la silla de nuevo al costado de la cama.

- **Su majestad se encuentra más tranquila con el pequeño triunfo que han tenido sus tropas el día de hoy** – hizo una pausa como si meditara algo en su cabeza - **¿Puedo cerrarla Ser Jorah?** – miró la puerta sabiendo que la última vez que la había cerrado sin mi autorización había hecho que la echara – **Es algo importante lo que tengo que hablar con usted y estoy segura que su gracia pronto estará aquí para poder hablar con usted sobre la batalla.**

Alce mis cejas sin poder evitar el asombro ¿Qué hacía aquí Daenerys cuando se suponía que debía de estar en Roca Dragón? ¿Cómo había sido posible que Varys o Missandei no la hubiesen frenado para que no hiciera el viaje hasta aquí? ¿Por qué mierda nadie le podía decir que no a su propia reina cuando era lo mejor para ella y el reino?

- **Ella estaba segura que su primer caballero iba a conseguir Roca Casterly y por lo que decidió viajar sobre Drogón mientras nosotros veníamos por tierra Ser.** – ella volvió a mirar hacia la madera y en un torpe movimiento termine por asentir con la cabeza.

La hechicera cerró la puerta dándome tiempo a recomponerme de aquel malestar.

- **De todas maneras creo que ha sido muy arriesgo que sus consejeros la dejaran viajar así hubiese venido en el lomo de Drogón. La batalla duró más de un día y todos sabemos que pudieron haber sido peores para nosotros.** – mi mirada era dura. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviese tanta gente a su alrededor y nadie la cuidara? ¿A caso no se daban cuenta que Daenerys a veces necesitaba que alguien le llevase la contra para que pudiese reaccionar?

- **Todos queremos que Daenerys Targaryen sea quien se siente en el trono de hierro al igual que usted. Sus consejeros no son tan bien escuchados por su gracia como lo es usted.-** Melisandre hizo una pausa mientras mantenía mi mirada sobre mí, sobre mi cuerpo – **Pero vengo a usted Ser Jorah para hablar de otros asuntos que no tiene que ver con lo estratégico** – hizo una pequeña sonrisa torcida la cual yo no entendía muy bien. Quizás algo había pasado por su cabeza, aun no tenía el poder de leer mentes.

 **-¿Y cuál sería el tema que quiere tratar conmigo?** – le pregunte mientras tomaba una venda para proteger las cicatrices de la greyscale.

- **Lord Tyrion Lannister ha dicho que usted ha sido quien lo convenció con vuestras palabras de conocer y servir a Daenerys. Principalmente ha hecho en su hincapié en el entusiasmo con el que habla sobre nuestra reina.**

Ladea la cabeza, realmente no creía que lo hubiese convencido simplemente lo había secuestrado y contado sobre lo que había visto. Tal vez a veces me emocionaba un poco de más al hablar del crecimiento de Khaleesi frente a mis ojos o tal vez era que cada vez se me hacía más difícil de ocultar que aquella devoción que había sentido al principio se había transformado en amor.

- **Tenía que mantenerlo sobrio y callado hasta que pudiésemos llegar a su majestad** – agregue apretando los cordones de la muñequera de cuero. – **De todas maneras no logro entender el tema en cuestión. ¿Cuál sería?**

- **Usted no creía mucho en la magia y las profecías pero ahora si ¿no?**

Alce los ojos para poder mirarla directamente a sus ojos. Guarde silencio por unos cuantos segundos temiendo dar una respuesta. Era verdad que al principio era un tanto escéptico a la idea de ver dragones volando arriba de mi cabeza pero ahora las cosas habían sido distintas.

- **A veces uno cambia un poco de mentalidad.**

 **-¿Entonces si yo le digiera que para que Daenerys se siente en el trono se tiene que transformar en Azor Ahai qué es lo que me diría?**

Tense la mandíbula mientras que mi cabeza buscaba aquella historia pero no podía hallarla.

 **-¿Azor Ahai?** – pregunte alzando levemente una de mis cejas.

- **Usted sabe Ser Jorah, lo escuche el otro día en la reunión que sabe de los caminantes blancos. Quien maté a los caminantes blancos será Azor Ahai.-** ella camino por la habitación - **"** **Está escrito en los antiguos libros de Asshai que llegará un día tras un largo verano, un día en que las estrellas sangrarán y el aliento gélido de la oscuridad descenderá sobre el mundo. En esa hora espantosa, un guerrero sacará del fuego una espada llameante. Y esa espada será Portadora de Luz, la Espada Roja de los Héroes, y el que la esgrima será Azor Ahai renacido, y la oscuridad huirá a su paso** **".**

Me lleve una de las manos a los labios y en aquel momento me acorde. En uno de los libros que le había regalo a Daenerys para su boda estaban las leyendas. Yo había leído dicho de libro cuando era aún un crio que quería pelear y convertirme en un caballero, en el mejor caballero de todos los siete reinos. Nunca habían estado dentro de mis expectativas convertirme en Lord Mormont. Quizás porque sabía que me iba a convertir en el tarde o temprano.

 **-Pero él volverá a renacer cuando la estrella roja sangre y la oscuridad reine.** – dije muy seguro corriendo aquella teoría de mi cabeza. Ella no podía ser Azor Ahai.

 **-Realmente no tiene que ser hombre, si usted lo piensa en una parte dice** _ **"**_ _ **Azor Ahai volverá a nacer entre el humo y la sal para despertar a los dragones de la piedra**_ _ **".**_

Mi cuerpo se volvió a tensar notoriamente.

Con mis propios ojos había visto como Daenerys había salido de la pira, la había visto arder aquel día en el que sus bebes habían nacido. ¿Y si realmente ella era Azor Ahai?

 **-¿Y si ella fuera el príncipe que fue prometido? ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Porque hay condiciones que se deben dar.**

- **Necesita la espada de acero Valyrio entre otras cosas.**

- **Garra…-** murmure acordándome de la espada de mi padre, había sido mi espada por un tiempo hasta que la había entregado por deshonrar a la familia.

Cruzamos miradas pero la puerta sonó por lo que mi cabeza había quedado un tanto aturdida.

Los golpes volvieron a sonar haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

 **-¿Si?** – pregunté con voz alta y de mando.

 **-…Ser Jorah**

Al escuchar la voz de Missandei no dude en abrir la puerta sin dejar que siguiera aquella frase. Pero no esperaba encontrarme que detrás de la traductora estuviera Daenerys.

Las miradas de las mujeres se encontraron y el ambiente se volvió un poco tenso. Si bueno tal vez era un poco raro que una mujer estuviera en mi habitación.

Melisandre hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza para abandonar su lugar y dejarme a solas con aquellas dos mujeres.

- **Ser Jorah si estábamos interrumpiendo algo podemos retinarnos y hablamos mañana** – habló la reina sin perder aquella mascara que usaba cuando las cosas le molestaban un poco.

 **-No su gracia, simplemente me estaba informando de las novedades y discutiendo sobre algunas estrategias. Sé que ayudo a Stannis por un tiempo y no me gustaría que usted acabara como él** – Dije inclinando la cabeza

- **Entiendo Ser.**

– **Missandei ¿Cómo sigue Gusano Gris? –** intente no mirar a Daenerys aunque podía leer su silencio tan bien como sus palabras.

- **Gracias a que ustedes llegaron a tiempo se va a salvar.-** Ella me miró dedicándome una sonrisa la cual le devolví.

- **Me hubiese sentido culpable si no hubiese hecho nada por él** – agregue en tono calmado sin quitar la sonrisa de mis labios. – **por favor infórmame sobre su salud si sabes algo más.**

 **-Lo haré Ser Jorah –** Missandei se acercó a mí y dejo un beso en mi mejilla como muestras de agradecimiento y luego de cruzar una mirada con la reina abandono la habitación cerrado la puerta detrás de sí.

Ella comenzó por caminar por la habitación, sus ojos se movían de un lado para el otro inspeccionando lo que había.

- **Hemos perdidos bastante hombres pero podremos reponernos, por suerte tendremos un tiempo largo antes de que Euron Greyjoy vuelva a querer navegar sin un salvavidas.** \- moje mis labios antes de seguir. **– En cuanto a los inmaculados y Doth…**

 **-¿En dónde lo hirieron?** – preguntó con aquel tono de mando.

Me gire para poder el rostro de Daenerys y negué con la cabeza pero mi vista siguió la suya hasta dar con una bandeja de plata en donde habían quedado los instrumentos de curación.

- **No es nada Khaleesi, estoy bien-** le contesté quitando peso a las heridas provocadas por el vidrio en mi espalda. **– Como le decía…**

Ella levanto la mano para hacerme callar y sus ojos se elevaron hasta conectar con los míos.

- **No quiero que hayan más mentiras Ser Jorah**

Di un pequeño suspiro y moví la cabeza para darle a entender que había entendido. No más mentiras, no de nuevo.

- **Voy a estar bien** – agregue con una sonrisa tímida – **más si usted escuchara a sus consejeros. Me alegra verla por aquí pero ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no ganábamos? ¿Lo pensó? Usted sabe, realmente sabe que debe cuidarse porque no queremos que le ocurra algo malo.**

 **-Sé que ibas a ganar Ser Jorah, usted nunca pierde** – ella sonrió como si eso le diera orgullo – **y si estaba…estaban en aprietos yo traje a Drogón conmigo.**

Di un suspiro sin poder evitar el malestar.

- **También sabía que no lo ibas a aprobar pero tengo que demostrar que soy la madre de los dragones. Escuche a mis consejeros y por eso hemos perdido a dos aliados. Tyrion puede ser que este a favor de sus hermanos después de todo son su familia.**

Se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo intentando leer en su mente. La palabra familia era un término pesado para cualquiera.

 **-Pero te eligió Khaleesi como yo te he elegido**. – hice una pausa colocando mi mano sobre la empuñadura de mi espada – **Los Mormont son leales a los Stark pero yo soy leal a ti. Tu gente te elegiría a ti sin dudarlo Khaleesi, siempre te elegiría a ti y lo sabe su gracia.**

- **Lo sé Jorah** – me contesto mientras avanzaba hacia mí para colocar su mano en mi mejilla – **Lo se mi oso –** susurro mientras sus labios se iban acercando peligrosamente a los míos.

Y fue en ese momento en el que pude sentir cual era el dulce manjar de los dioses.


	4. Oso

Una parte de mi podía sentir como Drogón volaba cerca del castillo. Faltaba poco para levantarse por lo que era la hora del "desayuno" de los hijos de Daenerys.

Me gire en la cama tapándome hasta arriba de la cabeza al sentir frio y fue en aquel momento cuando sentí una pequeña risa en la habitación.

Arrugue el entrecejo intentando despegar mis ojos para abrirlos, me sentía algo mareado pero no podía haber escuchado mal, alguien más se encontraba conmigo dentro de mis aposentos.

La verdad era que la noche anterior había tomado bastante bebida blanca mientras se llevaba a cabo la curación de mis heridas y no me había golpeado hasta después mucho tiempo, justo en el momento en el que….

 **-¿Khaleesi?** – pregunté mientras estiraba mi mano en la cama. ¿Aquello lo había soñado o había sido real?

El miedo empezó por apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Algo dentro de mi cabeza comenzó por acomodar las piezas y mis ojos se abrieron en un segundo mientras me incorporaba en la cama buscándola.

Mis ojos la captaron al borde de la ventana mirando fijamente hacia donde me encontraba. Aun lucia el vestido oscuro pero sin la capa roja a sus espaldas.

Mi entrecejo se fue ablandando para dar paso a una sonrisa calidad en mis labios mientras que una de mis manos peinaba mis cabellos.

Para mi buena o mala suerte me había dormido antes de que algo mayor sucediera.

- **Buenos días Ser Jorah** – me hablo ella desde su posición mirándome a los ojos, su rostro se veía bastante tranquilo. Me recordaba a un tiempo lejano cuando recién habíamos empezado con nuestro propio camino.

No pude hacer más que mirarla mientras volvían a mi mente algunas de las imágenes de la noche anterior. Aquel primer beso había desencadenado otros que iban superándose en pasión mientras que mi propio cuerpo aún se sentía caliente por el roce de su cuerpo contra el mío. Pero aquello había terminado de una manera abrupta o por lo menos eso recordaba porque no me acordaba como.

- **Buenos días** **Khaleesi –** le contesté casi de un modo atropellado por haberme quedado tantos segundos en silencio - **yo lo siento** – empecé a disculparme mientras me levantaba de la cama. Ni siquiera me había llegado a sacar la camisa por lo que asumía que la había hecho pasar por un momento vergonzoso. Hacía años que esperaba por un beso suyo y cuando por fin se estaba cumpliendo mi sueño, el alcohol se había apoderado de mi cuerpo. – **Realmente lo siento, no sé lo que me sucedió. Yo, parece que tomé más de lo que podía soportar debido a que…**

Su mano había tocado mi mejilla para hacer que la mirara directamente a los ojos.

Podía ver que no estaba molesta, ni enojada, ni siquiera la más mínima de las decepciones o molestia hacia mí. Su mirada era transparente y solamente transmitía calma.

- **Yo también dormí bien, gracias por preguntar Ser** – habló con aquel tono que usaba cuando algo le había molestado pero dejó escapar una risa, una melodiosa risa que parecía música para mis oídos antes de ponerse de puntitas de pie y darme un beso corto en los labios.

En aquel momento en el que se separó de mí. La miré aun un poco impresionado sin entender bien la situación. Arrugue una de mis cejas aun con el aliente contenido.

Sus labios, su calor, su cuerpo y aquella sensación de felicidad ante su toque me parecía algo sobrenatural. Aun la miraba y no podía creer que fuera real.

 **-¿Sucede algo?** – preguntó ella ahora un poco más preocupada. No estaba jugando conmigo. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.

A pesar de que mi cuerpo se había tensado un poco al ver aquel cambio emocional en ella negué con la cabeza.

 **-Lo siento Khaleesi pero es que…**

 **-No vuelvas a decir que lo sientes Jorah** – me dijo en tono de regaño cortando aquella excusa que estaba por salir de mis labios. – **Estamos solos, no tienes que pedir perdón y no te tienes que disculpar por anoche. –** Daenerys volvió a mirar directamente a mi ojos – **Fue una buena noche y yo sé que a los osos les gusta dormir.-** ella se sonrió haciendo que yo fuera su fiel reflejo y le sonriera de la misma manera divertida pero tierna. – **Tal vez ahora que el invierno ha llegado necesite de mi oso para dormir más caliente y segura.**

- **Con gusto lo hare su gracia.**

Se escuchó el grito de uno de los dragones lo que hizo que mirara que me acercara a la ventana.

El pequeño bote de Tyrion estaba de vuelta y eso solo quería decir que en cualquier momento la mano de la reina haría su aparición para pedir una junta y explicar los por menores de su junta con Jaime Lannister.

- **Me iré a preparar antes de que Tyrion nos de las buenas o malas noticias y Missandei no me encuentre.**

Cerré los ojos asintiendo con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

- **Su gracia tiene toda la razón** – hable casi en un susurro bajando la cabeza.

- **Jorah cuando estemos solos no tienes por qué ser así conmigo. No me trates como a tu reina, aquí podemos ser diferentes. Aquí, a tu lado simplemente puedo ser Daenerys o D…**

- **Eres mi reina aquí o en cualquier otra parte del mundo** – dije tocando su rostro con delicadeza antes de que mis labios se posaran sobre los suyos para dejar un beso tierno – **Daenerys**

Ella me robo un beso antes de separarse de mí. Ya le habíamos robado demasiados minutos al tiempo y había que correr antes de que Tyrion pusiera un pie sobre el castillo. A pesar de que era feliz por lo menos quería estar seguro que no estaba en un sueño antes de que Lannister comenzara a parlotear en mi oreja.

- **Nos vemos en la junta mi oso** – ella me miro antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Mi pecho se sentía inflado, la emoción se comía todo mi cuerpo y podía decir que la felicidad era algo que casi estaba olvidada para mí. Si bien había sido feliz en cada triunfo de su gracia, esta alegría que albergaba era distinta.

Pero debía volver a la realidad. Debía volver a la realidad y pensar por los dos. Había una batalla que ganar antes de que Daenerys Targaryen pudiera sentarse en el trono.

Me lave la cara y me coloqué una camisa nueva. Una que no tuviera sangre en la espalda.

Cuando el avizor venía con el recado de la junta yo ya estaba en el pasillo rumbo a oír lo que tenía que decir Tyrion.

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho vuestro hermano Lord?** – preguntó la reina en el momento en el que yo entraba en la sala.

Una mirada furtiva fue hacia mi dirección, cualquiera podría haber sido el significado visto desde afuera, una simple coincidencia pero yo lo entendía a la perfección. Yo podía leer sus ojos mejor que cualquiera, a veces podría decir que yo la conocía más que ella misma.

- **Jaime le pedirá Cersei que haga la tregua, si hay alguien en el mundo a quien ella escuche es él y él cree sobre estos caminantes blancos mientras tanto ha prometido que sus hombres no nos atacaran hasta que no estemos avisados de la decisión de mi hermana.** – contesto el más joven de la casa de los Lannister con mucha seguridad. – **Tiene mi palabra de que estamos seguros por el momento su majestad.**

Tenía un pequeño recuerdo de Jaime Lannister en mi cabeza. A él le había ganado la última pelea en aquel fatídico Lannisport en el que había conocido a mi ex esposa. En ese entonces ya era un soldado bastante reconocido y con muchas pretendientes a sus espaldas pero nunca se le conocían conquistas. Por lo menos no que salieran de su propia boca. Luego con el paso del tiempo lo rumores se habían incrementado y ahora era casi un secreto a voces. Jaime Lannister estaba profundamente enamorado de su hermana Cersei y parecía que ella no le era indiferente.

 **-De todas maneras no nos podemos fiar de las palabras de un Lannister, excepto de la tuya**

 **-Pero yo confió en mi hermano y usted confía en mí. Puede estar segura por el momento.**

Tyrion miró fijamente a Daenerys para desviar su mirada hacia mí. Yo moví levemente la cabeza.

 **-Si su gracia me lo permite diría que hay que confiar en la palabra de Jaime Lannister.**

Ella nos miró entendiendo que había cierta fraternidad entre los dos. Aquella travesía junto a Tyrion me había acercado a él más de lo que había logrado acercarme con otros camaradas en años.

 **-Bien solamente esperaremos unos días antes de hacer o deshacer cualquier plan que tengamos.**

Mi amigo suspiro un tanto aliviado a mi lado.

- **Mientras esperábamos la llegada de la mano de la reina ha llegado un cuervo desde Invernalia.** – intervino Varys desde su posición.

 **-¿Y qué es lo que dice?** – preguntó la reina en tono casi de orden desviando su mirada de nosotros para enfocarse en el eunuco

- **El rey en el norte espera por una respuesta sobre su respuesta.**

Cruce una mirada con Daenerys intentando leer en sus ojos cual era aquella pregunta pero ella la desvió como si me quisiera ocultar algo.

- **Dice que si a su gracia le parece pueden tener otra reunión en el norte antes de que esté totalmente convencida de dar su apoyo contra el rey de la noche.**

Por unos segundos la vi tambalear, como si no fuera capaz de manejar sus propias emociones. Era totalmente ajeno a la conversación que ellos dos habían tenido, si habían tratado algo más allá de los caminantes blancos o el vidriadragon no lo sabía.

- **Tal vez no es una mala idea viajar al norte** – Tyrion rompió el silencio – **usted estaría más protegida de las tropas de Cersei si mi hermano no pudiera contenerla.**

Me lleve una de mis manos para seguir cuidadosamente cada uno de los movimientos.

 **-Pero es peligroso que viaje hasta el norte. Si es verdad que los caminantes avanzan, Invernalia no es el mejor lugar para nuestra reina.**

 **-Ella estará protegida, además todos sabemos que los norteños son guerreros y no se dejaran vencer tan fácilmente.**

La discusión se iba haciendo cada vez más acalorada entre Varys y Tyrion mientras Daenerys parecía estar atenta a cada una de sus conjeturas.

 **-¿Y usted que piensa Ser Jorah?**

Rasque mi barba mirando a la mesa, mirando aquel mapa con atención. Tenía que darle la derecha a ambos, necesitábamos del norte pero no quería que ella fuera ahí. No era seguro.

- **Tal vez deberían buscar otro lugar que no sea el hogar de la casa Stark si es que les preocupa la seguridad de la reina** – me levante de la mesa para tomar el pequeño símbolo de la ambas casas para llevarlas a un punto más al norte que Invernalia pero que para mis ojos era un lugar seguro. Su gente hacia de aquel lugar, un hogar seguro.- **Samwell Tarly, el muchacho que me curo me hablo sobre los caminantes y me dijo que estos espectros no saben nadar**. – coloque ambos emblemas sobre mi isla. – **Aunque la casa Mormont sea leal a los Stark no conozco otro lugar más firme que la Isla del oso.**

 **-Varys envía un mensaje al rey del norte diciéndole que nos encontraremos en la Isla del Oso para conversar sobre el rey de la noche. –** Apenas hubiese dado la orden el consejero se levantó de la mesa para hacer cumplir la orden – **Quiero que mis Dothraki se queden aquí bajo el mando de Gusano Gris mientras les encargo a los dos** – hablo mirándome a mí y Tyrion - **que elijan un puñado de inmaculados para ir al norte. Quiero partir lo antes posible señores.**

Ambos hicimos una pequeña reverencia antes de salir de aquella habitación.

Estaba seguro que todo el mundo iba a ser bien recibido en mi casa, todo el mundo excepto yo. A pesar de que tenía el indulto real y ahora estaba del bando de Daenerys Targaryan, solo esperaba que no me fueran a echar a los osos.


	5. Casa Mormont

Luego de unos días de viaje por fin habíamos llegado a Bear Island.

El tiempo no acompañaba como yo esperaba, la fuerte tormenta que caía sobre nosotros era algo sublime para mí a pesar de que la oscuridad de la noche no dejaba ver todo en su majestuosidad.

Había extrañado la nieve y las precipitaciones más de lo que había imaginado, mis ojos se deleitaban con tal muestras de grandeza de la naturaleza pero sabía que para el resto de la comitiva parecían estar algo incomodos por el tiempo.

- **Por los siete reinos parece que toda el agua del mundo estuviera aquí Mormont, ahora entiendo porque viven más osos que hombres** – se quejó Tyrion secando su ropa a la entrada de la casa Mormont. La vista de él se debió hacia aquel emblema tan bien conocido por mí. Una mujer que cargaba en uno de sus brazos a un niño al que estaba amamantando mientras que en su otra mano llevaba un hacha. – **Me ratifico, viven más osos y mujeres que hombres.**

- **Cualquier mujer de aquí podría luchar con cualquier hombre de los siete reinos y ganarle sin esfuerzo.-** comente mirando a Missandei quien parecía que le llamaba la atención mi hogar. – **A diferencia de otros reinos, aquí en Bear Island las mujeres tienen la misma educación que los hombres por necesidad.**

 **-¿Por necesidad?** – preguntó la traductora de la reina

- **Sí, cuando los hombres se iban a luchar la isla quedaba a merced de los hombres de hierro y los salvajes quienes bajaban en busca de nuestras mujeres** – hice una pausa omitiendo aquel detalle desagradable y crudo. – **Por lo que aprendieron a pelear y algunas de ellas lo hacen mejor que los hombres. A de más que está isla ha sido gobernada también por mujeres. Mi tía me precedió después de mi huida y gobernó mejor que yo. Ha hecho que el apellido Mormont vuelva a tener importancia en el norte** – di un suspiro largo.

- **Y ahora lo gobierna la joven osa**.- agrego Tyrion mirando a las damas con una sonrisa amplia.- **El mundo está siendo gobernado por mujeres.**

Mi mirada se encontró con la de mi reina quien parecía bastante curiosa por aquel relato pero no dio tiempo a que pudiera formular ningún tipo de pregunta.

Las puertas principales se abrieron de par en par mostrando a guardias de ambos sexos vestidos con pieles.

- **Lady Mormont y el rey del norte Jon Snow los están esperando en la sala principal** – dijo uno de los guardias. Intentaba ver si se me hacía familiar pero no, aquel joven no se me hacía para nada conocido.

Daenerys se dejó guiar mientras mis ojos viajaban de lado a lado recordando algunas cosas de la última vez que había estado allí.

Los vidrios estaban empañados pero aún se podía ver desde nuestra posición el barco con el emblema de las casa de los Targaryen. Pero mi cabeza presenciaba otro tipo de imágenes. Imágenes más crudas, un pequeño barco que nos había estado esperando a mí y a Lynesse para huir hacia Lys mientras aun en mi cabeza podía escuchar las palabras de mi tía quien se había dado cuenta de absolutamente todo. Había intentando huir sin levantar sospechas pero había terminado en un escándalo total. _**"Joer cuando se entere de lo que has hecho se morirá de la tristeza."**_

Cierta punzada ataco a mi corazón, había sido una vergüenza para mi familia pero sobre todo mi tía había tenido razón. Le había roto el corazón a mi padre, él, él que había sido el hombre más honorable de los siete reinos. Al que nunca había tenido valor de pedirle perdón como se lo merecía.

 **-Él no puede pasar –**

Aquella voz me sacó de mis propios pensamientos para llevarla al portador.

Todas las miradas frente a la gran puerta de madera de la sala habían recaído sobre mí por lo que no iba a preguntar si se estaban refiriendo a mí.

- **Ser Jorah es mi caballero, no va a quedarse aquí afuera** – hablo Daenerys con cierto calor en su voz.

- **Lo siento su gracia pero Lady Mormont ha dado órdenes específicas respecto a este hombre. No puede asistir a la junta. –** Me inspecciono de arriba abajo antes de agregar – **Hasta que nuestra señora no hablé con él estará bajo vigilancia.**

El muchacho había hablado con cierto grado despectivo hacia mí pero aquello no me importo. Me lo tenía más que merecido por deshonrar a mi familia y a la gente de mi isla.

Di unos cuantos pasos para acercarme a Daenerys y la mire con una sonrisa un poco forzada mientras me llevaba la mano a la empuñadura de la espada, intentando transmitirle seguridad. Después de todo, de lo que si podía estar seguro es que mi casa no se iba a prestar a una emboscada, no sabiendo el peligro que se encontraba afuera, por muy vasalla que fuera de los Stark el honor no era algo con lo que los Mormont jugaran.

- **Hay que aceptar las reglas de una casa ajena Khaleesi.** – Susurre antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia – **estaré aquí afuera esperando mi turno para hablar con Lady Mormont.**

Ella miró a todos en la sala y por un momento desee que Daario o Barristan hubiesen estado ahí para ayudar a que entrara en la sala sin fijarse que yo me quedaba afuera pero volvió su vista al frente con aquel fuego en sus ojos y miró al emisario de dicha orden de tal manera que si hubiese sido un dragón, el pobre hombre hubiese sido carbonizado.

- **Entonces adelante** –ordenó ella.

Daenerys no volvió a mirar hacia atrás sino que siguió las instrucciones de aquel hombre. Lo que menos quería es que su reputación fuera manchada por mi falta de razonamiento lógico. Le había hecho daño a tanta gente en mi vida que no podía soportar pensar en que por mi culpa no fuera aceptada por la gente del norte.

Me senté en una silla que daba justo al borde de una ventana. El paisaje era bellísimo. Las montañas y los grandes árboles estaban nevados a pesar de que aun llovía sobre Bear Island.

Quizás si tenía un poco de suerte podría ver alguno de esos grandes osos que cada tanto bajaban para dejarse ver.

Un dragón era algo espectacular de ver, pero un oso polar parado en sus dos patas era otra historia. Era una belleza sobrenatural.

Me lleve una de las manos al mentón para acomodarme y así poder disfrutar mejor del espectáculo mientras esperaba por mi reina.

- **Grrrrrr.-** escuche un pequeño gruñido o intento de gruñido a mi lado.

Gire lentamente mi cabeza para encontrarme con un pequeño de más o menos dos años, con ojos claros y expresivos. Un rulo castaño rojizo caía sobre su frente, no podía ver el resto de su pelo debido a que llevaba piel de oso.

Sonreí de costado, aquel niño era Mormont y un Mormont que ya de tan temprana edad como todos pensaba que era un oso.

- **Grrrrrr** – volvió a gruñir está vez con más intensidad colocando sus manos a los costados de su cara fingiendo que eran garras. Filosas garras.

Moví una ceja intentando pensar en que debía hacer. El pequeño oso no se iba a ir y si seguía en silencio iba gruñirme hasta cumplir su cometido.

 **-¡Joer! –** una niña entro en la sala con paso firme. – **No molestes al señor.**

Me sonreí de costado, a pesar de que el color de su pelo era cobrizo tenia aquella mirada parecida a Alysane y la confirmación de que realmente era su hija vino cuando el pequeño oso la golpeo y está aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo me sonrió. Tenía aquella sonrisa graciosa de mi prima.

- **Gruñes muy fuerte pequeño oso** – lo mire bastante serio mientras él me devolvía aquella mirada penetrante preparándose para atacar de nuevo. - **¿Y tú cómo te llamas osa?** – Pregunte alzando mi mirada para verla con una sonrisa – **debes ser Shelear ¿Verdad?** – me acordaba que antes de irme, de fugarme Alysane estaba embarazada, según ella de un cambia pieles por lo que le quería poner un nombre que sonara a oso. La generación más joven de esta casa me la había perdido.

- **Si señor** – me contestó ella **-¿Usted quién es?** – ella miró hacia la sala de juntas y al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada volvió rápidamente su vista hacia mí. - **¿Por qué no está ahí adentro? ¿Conoce a la madre de los dragones? ¿Ha visto a los dragones?**

- **Dragones grrrrrr** – intervino Joer gruñendo de nuevo.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo.

- **Soy un viejo amigo de esta casa, soy el guardia de la reina de los dragones y si** – mire al pequeño abriendo los ojos **– he visto a los dragones** – me pare de mi asiento para inclinarme - **¿Quién ganaría un oso o un dragón?**

Shelear me miró como si mi pregunto fuera muy obvia, sabía que lo era y no cabía duda. Es más esperaba que Drogón no estuviera cerca porque no quería escuchar el grito en el cielo por la falta de osos dentro de la isla.

El niño se me quedo mirando con las cejas casi juntas. Parecía que le había hecho una pregunta muy difícil para su corta edad pero sabía que el fondo iba a contestar lo que cualquiera de esta casa lo haría en su tierna edad.

- **Oso**

- **Tienes toda la razón**

Escuché como se alzaban las voces dentro de la sala, las paredes de madera a pesar de que eran anchas parecían que no era lo suficiente. No podía distinguir a la perfección sobre que hablaban pero podía percibir por la entonación de Daenerys que todo aquello no iba como esperaba.

 **-¿Podría quedarse usted con él mientras voy a buscar su leche?**

- **Por supuesto my lady** – le conteste para que no se preocupara.- **Yo me quedare con él.**

- **Gracias**

La niña con rapidez partió hacia aquel lado de la casa en donde se encontraba la cocina mientras yo me quedaba con el pequeño oso.

 **-¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer?**

Joer llevo su pequeño dedo a mi pecho indicando el dragón que tenía como escudo.

 **-Tú dragón y yo oso** – levanto sus manos de nuevo como si fueran garras – **pelea grrrrrr.**

Agudice mi vista y a tal punto que casi no veía para ser sincero pero luego de borrar mi sonrisa del rostro arrugando mi nariz imite al niño y le devolví el gruñido.

Su pequeño pecho se hincho y luego de reírse se echó a correr obligándome a que yo corriera detrás de él. Lo que menos quería es que se fuera a lastimar.

Era escurridizo y rápido cada vez que estaba a punto de atraparlo se escabullía pero de un momento a otro había logrado acorralarlo y lo había casado de la ropa para colocármelo debajo de un brazo, fingía que lo llevaba volando de lado a lado mientras él se reía más que gruñirme.

Siempre había querido ser padre y a pesar de la severidad de Joer para entrenarme había sido un padre bastante tierno en mis primeros años de vida. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa en el mundo por haber tenido un hijo o hija, el sexo no era lo que me importaba en realidad. Simplemente me hubiese gustado vivir aquello de tener a alguien con tu misma sangre y verlo crecer. Tal vez si mi primera esposa no hubiese muerto las cosas hubiesen sido totalmente diferentes por lo menos para mí.

- **Más alto** – pidió el a los gritos

Lo tomé con ambas manos agarrándolo con firmeza y me di un poco de impulso para poder elevarlo tanto como me era posible sin que se fuera a golpear contra algo.

Volvió a reírse divertido pero nervioso.

- **Otra vez** – volvió a pedir él tirando de mi pelo

- **De acuerdo**

Volvió hacer la misma acción anterior pero no contaba que en el momento en que Joer caía a mis brazos las puertas de la gran se abrieron de par en par.

Sentí sus pequeñas manos sobre mi barba aun riendo mientras que nuestra escena contrastaba con las caras molestas de los señores.

Quien suponía que era Jon Snow me miró junto a su sequito. Esperaba que los del norte no quisieran mi cabeza en aquel momento. Si tan solo Lord Stark me hubiese dejado explicar mi situación antes de sentenciarme a muerte.

Más ellos no se quedaron en la sala sino que luego de que entre el rey de la noche y la reina de los dragones se lanzaran ciertas miradas, la comitiva procedió en seguir a su rey.

- **Mormont solo te falta el hacha en una mano** – comentó Tyrion pasando por mi lado mientras yo le dirigía una mirada a Daenerys quien nos miraba con bastante curiosidad, por su parte Missandei me sonreía. – **Podríamos dejar que tus primas fueran a pelear mientras tú te quedas con los niños ¿Qué te parece? Yo me quedaría con ustedes, parece que saben divertirse.**

- **En efecto nos estábamos divirtiendo** – le contesté cuando me voltea para ver que había vuelto Shelear con la leche. Con cuidado le pase a su hermano quien no quería despegarse de mí.- **Si quiere puede entretenerlo ahora usted Lord Lannister** – miré al pequeño – **Él es un león.**

- **León**

 **-Es como una gran bosque aquí adentro, leones, osos, lobos salvo por los dragones.-** Tyrion miró al oso pequeño y se rio – **necesito vino y si su majestad me permite iré a buscarle también para usted.**

Daenerys lo miró con seriedad pero no le quedo de otra que aceptar. No podías alejar a un león de su carnada. En este caso del vino.

- **Joer deja al señor** – le exigió ella tirando un poco de él para que me soltara.

- **Momont** – agrego él lo que me hizo sonreírle.

- **Lady Mormont lo está esperando en la** **sala** – la voz del guardia hizo que hiciera una reverencia para excusarme de todos los presentes.

No es que sintiera miedo pero tenía una rara sensación en el pecho.

Camine hasta quedarme enfrente de Lady Mormont.

Una vez que las puertas estuvieron cerradas y que prácticamente estábamos solos. Me arrodille frente a Lyanna. Una niña de diez años no tenía que porque tener todo aquel peso sobre sus hombros. Si hubiese estados mis primas sabía que de todas maneras me hubiese arrodillado.

- **Yo quiero disculparme** – comencé hablar intentando que no se notara que tenía sentimientos atragantados – **Debí haber venido a pedir el perdón antes pero…**

- **Pero eras el espía del rey Robert hasta que lo traicionaste poniéndote en las filas de la casa Targaryen.**

Levante mi vista para encontrarme con la vista intensa de aquella niña. Era la fortaleza de mi tía Meage en persona.

Volví a bajar la vista. Daenerys me había exiliado por lo mismo.

- **El rey del norte confía en ella por lo que nuestra casa hará lo mismo, siempre hemos apoyado a los Stark y así lo haremos**. – Lentamente fui subiendo mi vista mientras Lady Mormont hablaba – **Hasta que mis hermanas no vuelvan de la guerra no optaré por exiliarte nuevamente o perdonarte –** hizo una pequeña pausa **\- Hiciste sufrir mucho a esta casa, a mi tío, a mi madre, a mis hermanas y a tu propia isla Ser Jorah. Por lo que me parece que lo más justo es que aunque hayas recibido el indulto real dos veces y seas un hombre de confianza de Daenerys Targaryen, aquí, en tu hogar aun estaremos observando tu movimiento porque el norte no olvida y cualquier cosa que hagas desde hoy en adelante si es vista como una falta de respeto al nombre Mormont** **tendrás que pagar tu cuenta con tu sangre. Si vuelves hacer alguna estupidez yo misma blandiré mi espada ¿Entiendes?**

Moví la cabeza asintiendo varias veces.

- **Si my lady. No volveré hacer nada que ponga en vergüenza a esta casa. Tiene mi palabra** – hable con tranquilidad.

- **Puedes levantarte Ser Jorah pero no se olvide que hasta que mis hermanas no vuelva usted no está totalmente perdonado.**

 **-Si su señoría**

- **Ahora levantase que puede retirarse** – Lyanna miró a unos de sus hombres – **Como eres el guardia de la reina te diré que está en el piso de las recamaras de tu padre, mientras que los del norte están en los que eran de mi madre.**

 **-Gracias –** volví hacer una reverencia antes de dejar aquella habitación.

Durante mi camino hacia la que era mi ex habitación porque quedaba justo cerca de la que era de mi padre, mi mente iba viajando. Cada detalle que había aquí era un pequeño recuerdo para mí, algunos más dulces que otros.

Mis ojos se encontraron con la figura de Missandei cerca del final del pasillo.

- **Su majestad lo está esperando Ser.-** comento ella pasando por mi lado antes de que con su mirada me indicara cual era la puerta a la que debía entrar.

- **Buenas noches** – saludé antes de que estuviera más lejos.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta con mi mano y abrí con cuidado sin saber cuál era el estado ánimo en el que podría estaría Daenerys.

La reina de los dragones se encontraba en la cama con un libro entre las manos. Parecía bastante absorbida por la lectura que cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí ni siquiera había despegado su vista del libro.

- **Por un momento Ser, pensé que era comida para los osos**

- **También temí ser comido por los osos pero tendré que esperar por mis primas antes de que aquello ocurra** – le sonreí mientras echaba un vistazo al que había sido mi cuarto. No sabía si aquello había sido coincidencia o no pero lo que si podía decir es que en esta casa casi todas las habitaciones eran iguales en cuanto espacio y riqueza.

- **Parece que quien duerme aquí le gusta leer bastante. Tiene varios libros de historias fantásticas y canciones. Como los libros que me diste el día que me case Jorah.**

Camine lento hacia la cama mientras formaba una sonrisa en mis labios.

 **-Es porque era mi habitación.** – le conté con una sonrisa – **Joer construyo cada biblioteca que hay aquí y mi tía me regalo gran parte de los libros.**

Daenerys cerro el libro que tenía en las manos y llevo una de sus manos libres al lugar que estaba vacío en la cama.

- **Debí de sospechar que era la guarida de un oso por las espadas en la pared** y **libros.**

- **O podría haber sido de alguna de mis primas. En Bear Island la entretención cae en la lectura y la lucha** – levante una de mis cejas mientras me sentaba en el lugar que me había indicado - **¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?** **Lo poco que pude escuchar fueron gritos inentendibles.**

- **No es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora Jorah** – su rostro se tensó un poco **– los norteños son muy tercos cuando tienen una idea la cabeza.**

- **Si eso mismo dicen de los que han nacido en Dragonstone** – ella me miró con su ceño fruncido aunque yo le dedicase una sonrisa divertida – **He visto como se miran con Jon Snow y creo que deberían llevarse mejor, él es el rey del norte, es un buen aliado y un buen partido para ti Khaleesi. Un matrimonio entre los dos puede asegurar tu posicionamiento en el trono cuando el invierno se acabe. A de más que la gente aquí te recibiría mejor si no todos fueran forasteros.**

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

 **-¿A qué viene eso ahora Jorah? Yo…-** ella se trabo – **Yo lo he mirado pero no quiere decir nada. A demás es bajo para mí.**

La intente mirar serio pero aquel comentario me hizo reír. Era un justificativo muy pobre.

- **Bueno no tiene la altura de Drogo ni…**

- **Ni la tuya** – ella levanto su mano para tocar mi mejilla – **Yo sé a quién quiero a mi lado en el trono y ese eres tú.**

Me incline para atrapar sus labios en un beso tierno

- **Pero no tengo nada para ofrecerte, he perdido absolutamente todo y si tengo suerte quizás pueda recuperar mi apellido si las damas de esta isla me lo permiten. No soy un buen partido Khaleesi.**

- **Pero yo no necesito nada más de lo que tú ya me das Jorah**.- Daenerys paso sus brazos por alrededor de mi cuello haciendo que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran pegados. El calor de su cuerpo inquietaba al mío pero tenía que cumplir con mi palabra. No era un buen momento para convertirme en el amante de ella, no por más que quisiera. – **Nadie podrá discutir quien sea mi rey consorte cuando este en el trono aunque…-** ella se separó un poco de mí para mirarme a los ojos – **aunque no podré darte hijos y hoy cuando te vi con aquel pequeño…**

- **Shhh** – mis labios volvieron a posarse sobre lo de ella esta vez con un poco más de pasión, de necesidad de su sabor. Sus labios eran distintos a cualquier otros que hubiese besado – **no pensemos en el futuro** –susurre contra sus labios antes que una de mis manos fuera a tocar su mejilla con delicadeza para separarme sin que mis ojos perdieran el contacto con los suyos.

El entrecejo de Daenerys volvió a fruncirse al ver que yo no iba a dar otro paso. Era entendible, la otra noche me había quedado dormido y ahora me alejaba.

 **-¿Está es una especie de venganza Ser? ¿Por Daario y las miradas a Jon Snow?**

Negué con la cabeza.

- **No** – le conteste mientras me tiraba sobre mi espalda para que mi cabeza estuviera cómoda sobre la almohada – **usted me pidió que consiguiera un oso para que durmiera más abrigada Khaleesi, no me ordeno nada más** **y yo sigo siendo su espada jurada. Hay…-** cerré mis ojos – **hay una parte del juramento que me…**

-Pero yo soy tu reina Jorah, yo te…

Tire de ella para que se recostara sobre mi pecho y la tape antes de que se le fuera a ocurrir a darme algún tipo de orden.

- **Lo mejor que puede hacer ahora Khaleesi es dormir, mañana tendrá otra reunión con el rey del norte, debe pensar primero sobre mis consejos mientras yo recuperar mi honor. Si realmente tus deseos no van a cambiar tengo que ser digno de ti y cuando eso ocurra podrás ordenarme lo que tu más quieras y yo te lo haré.**

Su ceño de a poco fue cediendo para dar una sonrisa. No estaba tan convencida pero tomo mi mano libre para entrelazarla y acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho.

 **-Entonces esperaré mientras me cuentas una historia de esta Isla.**

 **-Con gusto Khaleesi**


	6. Norteño

Antes de dejar la habitación cuide de que Daenerys estuviera bien abrigada. El frio del invierno era muy duro en la isla y en especial se sentía en este invierno pero aunque quisiera no podía quedarme con ella. Mi cuerpo de un momento a otro me podía traicionar y en aquellos momentos no podía dejar que aquello pasara.

La nieve se iba acumulando cada vez más afuera y había una verdad, los Dothraki no iban a poder soportar este nivel de frio, mucho menos los inmaculados con sus armaduras. Si queramos vencer al ejercito de caminantes blancos había que pensar cuales eran nuestras mejores armas.

- **Ser Jorah** –mi mano quedo quieta sobre la repisa de la biblioteca para poder darme vuelta y ver a la mujer de rojo. – **Veo que se levantó muy temprano.**

- **No hay tiempo que perder** – conteste en tono uniforme antes de volver la vista a los dorsos de los libros y agarra uno en particular.- **Estuve meditando sobre su teoría.**

- **No es mi teoría…-** me interrumpió ella.- **pero es bueno que lo haya pensado. Usted sería clave para que se pudiese llevar acabo. La reina le presta mucha atención a vuestras palabras más que a nadie en el mundo.**

Ladee la cabeza de lado a lado mientras abría el libro en el índice para buscar algo en especial. Las historias de guerreros y amores eran mi especialidad. Por sobre todo cuando dentro de mí tenía aquel amor tan intenso por ella. Por lo general siempre había sentido al amor de una manera diferente a los hombres que yo conocía, a todos excepto a mi padre. Tal vez por eso entendía que se hubiese marchado al Muro para dejarme a cargo de la familia Mormont. Mi padre había sufrido en silencio por mucho tiempo luego de que mi madre muriese al darme a luz. Aquella sería la primera historia de amor que sin quererlo destrozaba en mi vida. Quizás era una especia de maldición.

- **Azor Ahai forjo el mismo su espada.** – le comente mientras mi vista aún se encontraba sobre el libro, mis ojos buscaban algo en especial – **supongamos que la espada sea una de acero Valyrio como me dijo usted aunque podría ser también de vidriadragon, siguiendo con la hipótesis pensemos que todo es una metáfora en cuanto a cada uno de los elementos que tuvo que atravesar para lograr aquella espada mística.-** hice una pequeña pausa - **Daenerys podría conseguir cualquier espada de aquellos materiales pero como decía él la forjo, tengo entendido que Jon Snow ha mandado hacer espadas de vidriadragon. ¿Por qué él no podría ser Azor Ahai?**

- **No negaré que he tenido mis dudas Ser. Pero le recuerdo que la primera espada se rompió en el agua. Nuestra reina ha perdido su flota a manos de Euron Greyjoy. Su segunda caída ha sido en Altojardín a manos de Jaime Lannister, quien representa un león** \- ella dio unos cuantos pasos hacia a mi manteniendo su mirada en la mía. – **Para que la profecía se cumpla ella tiene que haber atravesado el corazón de un ser amado y nuestra reina mató a su primer esposo Drogo, a quien amo.**

Baje la vista y suspire.

- **Si** – hice una pequeña pausa recordando aquel día en particular. Había sido sin duda su nacimiento.

Abrí mis ojos los cuales se posaron sobre una línea del libro que sin querer leí en voz alta

– " _ **Azor Ahai volverá a nacer entre el humo y la sal para despertar a los dragones de la piedra**_ **".**

 **-Es cuestión de días para que sea forjada Lightbringer y con ella este invierno terminara.**

Llevé mi mano a mi barba para rascarla. Mi pecho se agitaba cada vez que tenía que pensar en Daenerys en vuelta en una batalla.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver a mujeres con armas, me había criado una de ellas. Meage Mormont había sido prácticamente mi madre y mi tía podía dejar sentado de culo hasta a un oso salvaje. Pero Daenerys no sabía usar una espada y era…

No pude reprimir otro suspiro.

 **-¿Aún sigue pensado que mi idea es descabellada?**

- **No, simplemente leeré un poco más sobre estos cantos.** – murmure antes de que la puerta fuera abierta de par en par por mis dos pequeños primos. - **¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?**

- **Mi prima ha mandado a llamar a los señores para una reunión y la reina dragón le pedido que lo deje entrar esta vez** – explicó la osa más joven de la casa. Luego bajo su mirada hacia su hermano – **él sabía dónde estabas. Ha estado detrás de esa puerta desde que entro Ser esperándolo para poder jugar.** – mi vista voló hacia el pequeño, me guarde el libro dentro del jubón de cuero antes de dar unos cuantos pasos para tomar en brazo al pequeño oso – **así que pedimos permiso para venir a buscarlo.**

Aquello me hizo sonreír. Me recordó un poco a mí y aquellas reuniones largas que tenía Jeor en las que como aún era chico no me dejaban entrar. Podía pasarme horas hasta que me tocaba mi turno para poder estar con mi padre.

- **Vamos pero me tendrán que esperar antes de que podamos jugar un rato si es que me dejan los osos, los lobos y los dragones** – abrí mis ojos antes de hacerle cosquillas al pequeño que tenía entre mis brazos **– si nos disculpas, nos marchamos . Puedes agarrar cualquier libro que guste.**

- **Adelante Ser**

Mi joven acompañante cerró la puerta y deje que me guiara hacia la sala de juntas que tenía nuestro humilde hogar.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta se podía ver la gran mesa de madera que estaba en el fondo de la habitación. En el centro estaba Daenerys y a sus costados se encontraba de un lado Tyrion y Missandei más alejado estaba Varys hablando con Daavos. Jon Snow parecía ajeno a todo aquello pero cada tanto miraba en dirección hacia mi reina. No me molestaba, tal vez un poco pero cuando todo aquello pasara la mejor opción para Daenerys era que se casará con Jon Snow. Ella iba a necesitar una alianza fuerte en el norte.

- **Entra –** Lyanna Mormont habló en tono de orden por lo que tuve que bajar al pequeño Jeor de mis brazos para que pudiese marchar junto a su hermana.

El tono de mi prima era bastante imponente. Había dejado a toda la sala en silencio. Los ojos de aquella pequeña mujer hacían temblar a cualquiera. Me sentía culpable de estar robándole parte de su niñez dejando sobre sus hombros aquella responsabilidad que solo un adulto debía tomar, aunque visto y considerando mi pasado, la última etapa como Lord quizás aquella niña tenía más agallas que yo.

- **Disculpen la tardanza** – me excuse haciendo una pequeña reverencia y luego entre a la sala.

La mirada de Daenerys se fijó en mí y mis ojos azules cayeron sobre los de ella. Tantos años a su lado que una sola mirada bastaba más que mil palabras.

Cuando mi vista se movió fui captado por Tyrion quien me miraba de una manera muy curiosa, lo que me hizo que arrugara el entrecejo.

Tomé asiento al lado de mi buen amigo en el máximo de los silencios.

- **Es necesario hacer una expedición para saber cuáles son nuestras posibilidades para enfrentarnos a nuestro enemigo** – la voz de Jon Snow sonó por la sala – **Si Cersei Lannister no quiere ayudarnos le llevaremos uno de estos caminantes blancos para que vea que solo la unión podrá ganarle al rey de la noche.**

- **Es bastante peligroso que hagamos una expedición para ir a buscar a un caminante Jon Snow. No voy arriesgar a mis hombres sin saber a qué peligro se enfrentan…**

- **Es la única posibilidad que tenemos su gracia** – le interrumpió el mirando a Tyrion – **He sabido que Jaime Lannister ha informado a Tyrion que su hermana no cree de tal peligro.**

Las miradas fueron dirigidas a la mano de la reina. ¿En qué momento había llegado el cuervo con tal noticia? Parecía como si el rey del norte estuviera mejor informado que nosotros.

- **Si es verdad, mi hermana no nos cree y es razonable. Mate a mi padre y hago que nuestro hermano me hablé a nuestras espaldas. Aunque le lleváramos a uno de estos caminantes Cersei no nos dará su apoyo**. – el más joven de los Lannister hizo una pausa para beber de la copa que tenía enfrente a él. – **Quizás no necesitamos una expedición tan grande, con un par de hombres que fueran a ver qué tan grande es el ejercito del rey del norte seria lo suficiente para ganar tiempo y estar mejor preparados.**

Se hizo un silencio en la sala.

- **Mi amigo Tormund nos está esperando cerca del muro, yo iré pero necesito que su gracia aporte algunos hombres a la causa. Viajar hasta Invernalia o al mismo muro será perder tiempo valioso.**

- **Mi mano y Ser Jorah decidirán cuales de mis inmaculados lo acompañara Jon Snow.**

Tyrion me miró y mi vista se debió hacia Daenerys.

- **Si me lo permite su gracia, me atrevo a pedirle que me dejara acompañar a Lord Snow en su expedición. Los inmaculados no resistirán el frio que puede llegar haber del otro lado del muro.-** la vista de ella estaba sobre mí, sus cejas de a poco se iban juntando y su boca se había tensado – **Podría ir en representación vuestra y de mi casa.** – Mi vista fue hacia mi joven prima - es sabido que cualquiera de esta isla vale por diez hombres al menos.

- **Gracias Ser Jorah, su ayuda nos será útil** – Jon Snow le había ganado al hablar a Daenerys dejándola con las palabras sus labios pero yo sabía que se estaba conteniendo para decir nada, por lo menos no en público **– su padre era un gran hombre y luchador.**

- **Lo sé, gracias** – conteste en tono amable a las palabras de aquel muchacho.

- **Esperaremos hasta mañana para conseguir más hombres y así poder marcharnos.**

No dije nada sino que asentí con la cabeza sintiendo que la mirada de Daenerys podía atravesar mi nuca y el cuerpo de Jon Snow.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par.

- **Lady Mormont** **lamento la interrupción pero ha llegado un hombre diciendo que es Jaime Lannister.**

Jon Snow se paró de su asiento con tan énfasis que su capa se movió haciendo visible a Garra. En aquel momento solo podía pensar en una sola posibilidad. Mi padre seguramente se la regalo. Ahora tendría que pensar en algo para poder conseguir una espada de acero Valyrio si es que no podía reclamar la de Jeor.

- **Hágalo pasar** – ordenó el rey en el norte.

Jaime Lannister hizo su entrada después de unos cuantos minutos en que la sala lo había esperado en un total silencio. Jon Snow parecía bastante tenso pero no sabía muy bien porque. En cambio al girar mi cabeza pude ver como el cuerpo de Daenerys reaccionaba ante la figura del "matareyes". Sin que ella me mirase podía saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de su cuerpo, que era lo que estaba pensando, cuáles eran sus sentimientos.

La mirada de ambas manos se encontraron y se notaba que existía aquel cariño entre los hermanos. Tal vez un cariño como el que yo y Dacey habíamos compartido antes de mi exilio.

Él se arrodilló delante de todo el mundo y coloco su espada en el piso mientras agachaba la cabeza.

La última vez que lo había visto había sido aquel día en que le había ganado el campeonato en Lannisport. En los últimos años me preguntaba qué hubiese pasado si él hubiese sido el ganador. ¿Todo hubiese sido igual?

- **Vengo a ofrecer mi espada al servicio de Daenerys Targaryen** – hizo un silencio y luego se atrevió a levantar su vista hacia nuestra reina – Sé que como hija quizás usted no me perdone pero actué como las circunstancia lo ameritaban. He dejado a mi hermana en Desembarco del Rey porque sé que no está haciendo lo correcto y si es verdad lo que Tyrion me ha dicho sobre los caminantes blancos, yo quiero ayudar a combatirlos. Los Lannister tenemos honor, yo tengo honor a pesar de mi apodo señora.

 **-¿Y cómo puedo confiar en vuestras palabras? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que no vas a traicionarme o abandonarme?**

- **Haré lo que sea necesario para que vea que soy fiel a la causa.**

- **No se puede confiar en un asesino** – Jon Snow lo miró pero intuía que sus palabras no era por el rey loco. – **Intentaste matar a mi hermano.**

- **Es algo de lo que me he lamentado durante mucho tiempo. Sé que mi perdón no le devolverán las piernas para caminar pero tenía que hacerlo. No fue por honor, fue por Cersei** – un largo suspiro salió de los labios del Lannister – **pagaré el precio de mi mal acto.**

Se hizo un silencio en el que podía ver que Tyrion estaba sufriendo por su hermano.

- **Jaime Lannister es un buen luchador, mejor dicho es uno de los mejores luchadores de los siete reinos y necesitamos buenos hombres para ir al otro lado del muro. Quizás en esta isla no consiga a otro hombre igual que él su gracia** – Hice una pausa para mirar hacia Jaime – **quizás podría empezar a pagar su deuda con los Stark y servir a la reina acompañándonos a la expedición.**

Jon Snow medito sobre mis palabras y asintió con la cabeza.

Podía escuchar la voz en tono de susurro de Tyrion. Algo le decía a Daenerys y ella elevó su vista hacia mí. Había entendido a la perfección.

- **Espero que hayas traído tus mejores ropas de abrigo aunque en la capital no estaban a la moda –** se burló Tyrion.

- **De todas maneras seguirán siendo tres** – objeto Daenerys – **no pueden marchar al norte simplemente tres hombres. No tienen mi permiso, no es seguro para ninguno.**

- **Tenemos que ser pocos para no llamar la atención de los** caminantes – el miró a la reina – **y no somos tres somos cuatro. Me ocupare de que seamos por los menos siete hombres. Con o sin vuestro permiso su gracia partiremos al otro lado del muro. Estamos en mi tierra y yo decido.**

 **-Bien pero tienen que volver todos con vida o nuestra alianza se romperá –** ella le advirtió y miró primero a Jaime, sabía que no le importaba demasiado la vida de este pero su vista voló hacia mí y yo le dedique una sonrisa. No me había matado la escala de grises esto no me materia.

- **De acuerdo** – contesto secamente Jon Snow y miró a los suyos antes de hablar para todos – **podemos finalizar nuestra reunión. Mañana partiremos antes del alba.**

Una vez más Daenerys volvió a cruzar su vista con la de Jon Snow, me preguntaba si algo de todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior aún estaba en su cabeza.

La gente comenzó a retirarse de la sala. Ambos reyes parecían bastante molestos. Con la reunión de ayer y esta, parecía que iba hacer difícil que ellos se pudieran llevar bien.

- **Si su gracia me lo permite me gustaría hablar a solas con mi hermano** – pidió Tyrion

- **Adelante** – le contestó en tono indiferente Daenerys.

Metido entre la gente pude ver la pequeña figura del pequeño Jeor. A los empujones y con algunos balbuceos parecidos a la palabra gracia se había hecho espacio para poder llegar a la mesa. Se agacho y con unos cuantos pasos había podido llegar a mi lado.

 **-¿Vienes por mi verdad?** – pregunte tomándolo en mis brazos para pararlo sobre la mesa. Había quedado alto pero no tan alto como él esperaba.

- **Dragón** – el apunto su dedo sobre el escudo que adornaba mi jubón.

- **Si es un dragón** – le sonreí y me incline para susurrarle algo en el oído.

El pequeño Jeor miró en dirección a Daenerys quien estaba charlando entretenidamente con su traductora. Él se rio y me miro con los ojos llenos de brillo.

Lo tomé en brazos y con cautela me acerque a las damas.

 **-¿Alguna vez has jugado en la nieve Missandei?**

Ella me miró con un poco de sorpresa pero negó con la cabeza. Quizás no era lo más esperado que Daenerys pudiera salir a jugar a la nieve pero podía pensar en algo para que ella también pudiese estar afuera disfrutando con nosotros.

 **-No, sabe Ser que en mis tierras no existía la posibilidad de verla.**

 **-Les invitamos a que nos acompañen a nuestro paseo por los jardines de la casa. Lo único que lamento que haga tanto frio, así no se puede apreciar la cascada. ¿Nos harían ese honor? No me preocupo por Tyrion porque él está ocupado y ya ha visto nieve en su vida.**

Missandei miró a Daenerys y está aunque parecía bastante molesta conmigo asintió con la cabeza.

- **Iremos por nuestros abrigos y los acompañaremos Ser** – contestó la traductora y me corrí para que pudieran echar sus sillas hacia atrás y así poder marcharse.

- **Las veremos en la entrada** – dije alzando mi voz.

Luego de unos diez minutos de espera y ahora acompañado de Shelear.

Las dos mujeres aparecieron por la escalera principal bien abrigadas con pieles bastantes pesadas, a pesar de ello no habían perdido su encanto.

Tome a Jeor para colocarlo sobre mis hombros.

 **-Vamos a ir al jardín de atrás, es un poco difícil asegurar que habrá menos nieve pero por lo menos podre estar tranquilo de que nadie sufrirá un accidente. La nieve se hermosa pero también tiene sus peligros** – les explique a mis dos nuevas acompañantes y le hice un gesto a mi sobrina para que caminara delante de nosotros.

La caminata hasta aquel lugar fue sin un tema de conversación, podía escuchar que entre la traductora y la madre de los dragones intercambiaban unas palabras pero los gritos de Jeor no me dejaban escuchar del todo bien de que iba aquello.

Por fin llegamos al jardín, había unos cuantos árboles que adornaban el contorno de una tarima con medio metro de alto hecha de madera. Una casa que servía de refugio estaban un poco más atrás y un camino de troncos cortados hacía de sendero hasta allí, a lo lejos se podía ver la orilla del rio que daba a la gran cascada.

Baje con cuidado Jeor y les hice un gesto a Shelear para que se acercara a mí.

Me incline para decirle algo al oído. Ella tomó de la mano a Jeor para caminar hacia Missandei.

La amiga de su majestad caminó con los niños por la tarima mientras mi sobrina le iba contando acerca de los osos que se podían apreciar en la cima de las montañas más altas.

- **Tengan cuidado** **por donde pisan** – grité.

Missandei me contesto moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza mientras que los niños simplemente gritaron un sí de respuesta.

De reojo miré a Daenerys que estaba a mi lado.

- **El aire fresco ayudara a que su gracia pueda mantener la cabeza más concentrada y pueda pensar fríamente en los próximos pasos del plan**. – Hice una pequeña pausa **– Creo que es necesario que cuando vuelva de la misión empieces aprender a usar la espada por si los caminantes blancos rompen el muro y….**

- **Te aseguraste de sacarme de la casa y traer a tus sobrinos y Missandei para no discutir ¿No, Ser Jorah?** – Me acuso ella de manera tajante

Di un pequeño suspiro en señal de respuesta.

- **Pero aquello no te servirá**. – contestó ella con el mismo tono de voz – **Acabas de volver y ahora sin pedir mi permiso te marchas por ese honor que tienen ustedes los norteños. ¿Por qué los hombres hacen cosas estúpidas pensando que son héroes inmortales? Crees que no me di cuenta que te has ofrecido a ir para asegurarte de que Jon Snow no muera.** – hizo una pausa y me miró lo cual hizo que yo la mirase. En sus ojos se podía ver el miedo mezclado con aquel fuego – **Sigues con la idea de que tengo que casarme con Jon Snow pero quiero que sepas que yo voy a decir con quien me voy a casar y si sigues haciendo cosas tan estúpidas Jorah te voy a entregar a mis dragones** – su voz seguía siendo intensa tal como su mirada pero mantenía un volumen de voz bajo guardando la compostura. – **cuando este en el trono de hierro nadie podrá ordenarme con quien debo casarme.**

Mis ojos seguían fijos en ella y mis labios no pudieron evitar formar una sonrisa. Ella me amaba o por lo menos se preocupaba por mí.

Tal vez ella sentía el mismo miedo que yo sentía por perderla.

- **Voy al norte porque es necesario que muestres que confías en Jon Snow y como tu primera espada es mi deber. Estas rodeada de consejeros y sé que estarás bien protegida. A demás acompañando al rey del norte podre ir curando de a poco mi honor en el norte**. – Mi rostro volvió a su estado natural arrugando mis cejas – **Para poder casarme primero tendría que tener mi honor. Es honor de norteño estúpido tal vez pero debo ser digno de vos antes de que puedas decidir que nos podemos casar Khaleesi.** – Mi vista voló a la casa que estaba a nuestra espalda – **Esta es una de las islas más pobres del norte. Tyrion, Varys y el resto del mundo de Desembarco del rey se escandalizaría, todo Poniente, ya no estamos solos en los países libres, ahora eres la Reina de todo esto y debes casarte con un Lord, uno bueno para que te acepten todos. –** Suspire hondo, el frio dolía en los pulmones **– Si es necesario daré mi vida por él hasta que usted tenga razón Khaleesi y pueda elegir realmente con quien quiere casarse.**

Ella quito su vista de mí y la fijo en las montañas.

- **Con qué facilidad puedes arruinar todo Ser…-** ella se giró sus talones – **Cuando Missandei termine de explorar la nieve dile que la espero en mi recamara.**

Hice una reverencia y ella lanzó una mirada hacia mí antes de irse.


	7. Cambio de planes

El frio calaba en los huesos y el sol amenazaba con seguir oculto detrás de las montañas. La noche anterior había nevado intensamente como si algo hubiese alterado a la naturaleza. Un oso podía entender mejor que nadie su hogar.

- **Está era tu manera de vengarte de mí por no haber aconsejado a Daenerys la primera vez a que te perdone ¿Verdad?** **Odio el invierno, a de más que así ¿Cómo puedes verle el cuerpo a una mujer debajo de tantas capas de pieles?**

Gire mi cabeza para ver a Tyrion a mi lado. Juntaba sus manos y las frotaba una con otra para darse calor.

- **Si no nos apuramos no podrás volver a una mujer sin pieles** – contesté en un tono carente de emoción. -¿No vas a despedirte de tu hermano?

- **Ya lo hice porque prefiere mantenerse alejado de los reyes** – él me miró y luego desvió su vista por arriba de su hombro

Daenerys venia caminando al lado de Jon Snow. Parecía estar en su propio mundo. Un mundo del que me había alejado en el día de ayer por darle mi punto de vista, por querer darle mi consejo, el que podía sentir por la sensación de mi pecho estaba llevando acabo.

\- **Necesita su tiempo a solas, dejo a Cersei y eso es algo que no pensé que fuera hacer nunca. A veces debemos hacer ciertos sacrificios aunque nos quedemos sin amor.**

Vista se encontró con la de él y no dije nada simplemente di un pequeño suspiro desviando mi mirada al barco que nos estaba esperando.

- **Tienes que volver** – habló Tyrion golpeándome en un brazo – **Ella te necesita** – estiro su mano hacia mí – **No hay otro que pueda ocupar tu lugar Mormont. Eres al único que realmente escucha. Yo soy su mano pero si tú le dices que el cielo es rojo aunque ella crea que es azul lo va a pensar aunque siga diciendo que es azul** – abrí mi mano y él dejo una moneda en la palma.

- **Esto tiene que durarte para toda tu vida…-** le dije al reconocer el objeto que me había dado.

- **No, esto tiene que durar para nuestras vidas así que espero que vuelvas porque mi riqueza depende de esta moneda Mormont y nadie frunce el ceño como tú, ni siquiera gusano gris.**

Baje la mirada apretando el puño mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios.

Tres hombres pasaron por detrás de mi espalda, por cómo iban vestidos podía suponer que se trataba de compañeros de viaje. Seis hombres, perdón siete hombres contra una cantidad de caminantes que desconocía. Quizás sentía un poco de miedo.

- **Volveremos pronto su gracia** – escuché la voz de Jon Snow cerca de nosotros lo que me hizo voltearme para encontrarme con la pareja. – **Como se lo prometí.** – Jon Snow solo se alejó de las damas para empezar a subir al bote.

Al lado de Daenerys estaba Missandei con una mirada bastante preocupada. Tyrion pareció entender la situación por lo que se movió de mi lado para avanzar hacia las damas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- **Entonces no debemos preocuparnos de nada, solo irán a contar cuántos de esos caminantes hay y volverán.** – Volvió a llevarse las manos al centro del cuerpo y se las froto para entrar en calor.- **Como van a regresar me iré adentro porque necesito vino caliente –** Tyrion miró a Missandei para que lo acompañara y ella luego de dedicarme una sonrisa se giró para acompañar a la mano de la reina.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre los dos en que nuestros ojos fueron los primeros en hablar. Ya no había tanto fuego como el día anterior pero aún se podía apreciar cómo había pequeñas llamas, llamas intensas.

- **Entonces** – su voz rompió el silencio, como siempre dejaba que ella diera el primera paso porque ya no estábamos en los países libres, no estábamos en el desierto y había que cumplir con el protocolo por más que a veces mi cuerpo quisiera decir mucho más de lo que estaba permitido .- **Entonces no hace falta que nos despidamos**

Mi vista se mantuvo en sus hermosos ojos color violeta y sonreí por un instante. Tenía la orden de volver, tenía ganas de volver y siempre volvería a ella pasara lo que pasara volvería a ella.

- **Su gracia…-** hice una pequeña pausa en la que sus manos tomaron las mías y mi vista bajo para ver nuestras manos unidas – **Khaleesi** – dije en tono de suspiro mientras mis ojos volvían a subir para ser atrapados por los suyos.

Mi cuerpo quería avanzar hacia el suyo y estrecharla contra mi cuerpo, que mis labios besaran los suyos para darle la seguridad de que iba a volver. De que supiera que aunque tal vez no estaba del todo seguro en las palabras de Tyrion, yo haría todo lo posible por volver.

- **Khaleesi yo…**

Un grito a lo lejos ahogó mis palabras. Casi por inercia mi cuerpo reacciono soltando sus manos para llevar mi mano a la espada. Pero al ver que Ser Davos venía corriendo mi cuerpo se relajó, pero solo un poco.

- **Lord Snow** – gritó él pasando por al lado de nosotros a toda velocidad.

Jon al escuchar a su consejero salto del barco para aterrizar en el muelle con su cara contrariada.

 **-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?** – preguntó él en tono de mando

Davos sacó de su jubón dos epístolas y extendiendo su brazo se las entro al rey en el norte.

Este en total silencio lo leyó mientras que mi mirada intentaba adivinar de qué iba todo aquel asunto.

 **-Manda una nota a mi hermana, dile que prepare a los hombres –** se podía ver como el rostro del muchacho estaba tenso.

Dirigí una mirada indiscreta hacia Daenerys para que esperara.

 **-Si señor** – Davos hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomo una bocana de aire antes de volver a toda prisa hacia el hogar Mormont. Jon Snow miró a los hombres que estaba por levantar el ancla **– ha habido un cambio de planes. Partiremos en unas horas –** Jon Snow miró hacia la reina mientras le hacía entrega del papel. – **El muro ha caído** – me informo – **No puedo perder mucho tiempo, uno de mis amigos está viajando a mi tierra y puede ser que él sepa cómo derrotar a este rey de la noche. Debe Entender que mi gente necesita de mí. Un rey tiene que estar con su gente.**

 **-Si lo entiendo y tal vez es mejor que estemos todos unidos. Si es necesario viajaremos todos juntos.**

 **-Sí, iré a informar a mis hombres y Lady Mormont sobre la noticia –** él hizo algo parecido a un reverencia y se separó de nosotros.

Mi vista estaba puesta en el barco intentando ser lo más lúcido posible.

 **-¿Qué es lo que piensas Ser?** – aunque su voz intentaba sonar fuerte no lo era del todo, habían pequeñas cuerdas que vibraban. Ella sentía miedo.

 **-Que tal vez lo mejor para usted majestad es quedarse en esta isla** – mis ojos volvieron a caer sobre ella – **Invernalia no caerá, estoy seguro de ello pero Bear Island es mucho mejor para vuestra seguridad.** – di un suspiro ahogado llevando mi mano a la barba sintiendo la picazón de los nervios en ella. – **Puedo ir con algunos hombres para ver cómo es la situación pero…**

- **No, iremos todos juntos. Me has dicho que debo unirme al rey del norte, que debo tener una alianza con él y de la única manera de hacerlo es apoyarlo. Esta es una guerra y también es mi gente la que corre peligro.**

Daenerys había hablado con tal seguridad que no me dejo otra opción que asentir con la cabeza.

El chirrido a lo lejos me alerto de que no estaba sola con aquella idea.

Me moví un poco en el muelle para poder divisar lo que mi mente ya se imaginaba que podía ser.

En donde el mar se unía con el mar se podía ver tres figuras en el aire.

- **Y parece ser que tus niños también lo saben** – hable

- **Hay una conexión, ellos salieron de mí y saben cuándo estoy en peligro como yo también sé cuándo ellos lo están Ser** – su vista se pozo sobre sus bebes – **Soy la madre de los dragones.**

- **Lo sé Khaleesi, lo sé. –** Mi vista se agudizo un poco más al notar otra figura pero esta vez en el agua a pocos metros de nosotros que hasta entonces no había notado – **Parece ser que no solo ellos saben que algo malo esta por suceder.** – levante mi brazo para mostrarle lo que mis ojos habían captado.

Daenerys camino un poco más por el muelle para ir en dirección de la pequeña embarcación mientras caminaba con mi mano en la espada.

 **-Es Theon Greyjoy**

Al pararme detrás de ella pude distinguir a los tripulantes. Por deducción saque de quien hablaba la reina. La última vez que había visto a Theon era un pobre crio.

- **Diez hombres es mejor que nada** – hable intentando darme ánimos de para la guerra que se avecinaba.- **Es mejor que entremos, está empezando a nevar más fuerte y recién llegaran a la orilla dentro de unos veinte minutos.**

- **Bien esperemos adentro.-** Daenerys volvió a mirar hacia la embarcación y después de pasar su brazo por debajo del mío para caminar me miró – **ella no es su hermana.**

Mi vista volvió hacia atrás para echar un último vistazo.

Algo dentro de mi corazón me decía que yo conocía aquella mujer pero a la distancia no podía distinguir de quien se trataba.

Cuando entramos en el hogar Mormont nos encontramos con un entorno bastante alterado. Gente que iba y venía, voces fuertes que daban órdenes mientras que otras más bajas iban trasladando la noticia de un lado a otro.

Por un momento me sentía más joven, los recuerdos de la rebelión de Robert empezaban a pasar por mi cabeza.

Muy joven para ser el Lord de mi casa, recién casado y con un miedo que era capaz de comerse mi alma.

Mi padre en el muro y mi tía hablándome del honor de la gente del norte. La guerra no era un torneo, no era deporte y no tenía nada de bello para disfrutar sino todo lo contrario. La guerra siempre sacaba a flote los instintos más bajos del hombre. Nadie quiere morirse pero hay hombres que se vuelven animales y solo quieren más sangre.

 **-¿Así que es verdad? –**

La voz de Tyrion me sacó de mi propia cabeza y alce la vista mirando a mí alrededor. No sabía en qué momento había aparecido él ni Missandei.

 **-Si** – contestó Daenerys quien permanecía a mi lado. – **Viajaremos a Winterfell en cuanto Jon Snow esté listo.**

 **-Es necesario de que Varys mande uno de sus pajaritos a Gusano Gris, vamos a necesitar a todos alla. –** hablé mirando a Tyrion para que entendiera que debía de hablar con el otro consejero de su majestad. No estaba contento con la decisión de la reina pero ella quería ir al norte.

 **-Está bien hablare con él –** hizo una pausa y luego se sonrió **\- Debería sentirme feliz de ir al sur pero creo que no volveremos a ver el sol en mucho tiempo.**

 **-Todo saldrá bien y la primavera volverá pronto para traernos el sol.-** escuche la voz de la traductora y amiga de la reina. – **el mundo no puede existir sin un sol.**

- **Espero que tengas razón porque sin sol no habrá la misma producción de vino. No creo que pueda vivir en un mundo sin alcohol.**

- **Tyrion** – La voz de Daenerys fue llena de regaño – **Deberías ir por tu hermano.**

\- **Si** – él hizo una pausa – **no creo que Cersei cambie de opinión para darnos su apoyo pero por lo menos debe recibir la noticia…-** dio un suspiro- **es mi hermana, es nuestra hermana.**

 **-Entiendo**

La conversación siguió pero los había dejado de escuchar al ver entrar Jeor de la mano de su hermana.

Nuevamente me sentía como en aquella época, solo que en aquellos días me había tenido que despedirme de Dacey, Alysane y de mi tía quien llevaba a Lyra en su vientre.

Me separe del grupo para caminar hacia el pequeño a quien sin pensarlo lo tomé en brazos.

 **-¿Has visto al dragón?** – pregunté mientras nos acercaba al vano de la ventana.

 **-¿Dragón?** – me devolvió la pregunta con otra y me sonreí, era normal que él no supiera.

- **Mira allá** – coloque mi dedo sobre el vidrio de la ventana y le señale la figura más grande. Drogón pesa a la distancia se podía apreciar bastante bien

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras yo lo contemplaba a él. La segunda vez que me había ido a la guerra por la rebelión de Greyjoy mi tía esperaba a Jorelle. Siempre que las guerras habían explotado un Mormont venía en camino o estaba dando sus primeros pasos en el mundo.

- **Él es Drogón** – mi vista se giró para darme cuenta que Daenerys estaba del otro lado del niño – **Ese de mas allá se llama Viserion y él que está un poco más lejos es Rhaegal.**

Jeor la miró, la inspecciono arrugando sus cejas casi como si lo hubiese hecho yo, quizás era algún tipo de gesto Mormont. Se la quedo viendo hasta que le dedico una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió, después se giró y colocó sus dos manos en el vidrio para dejar caer con cuidado la frente sobre el vidrio.

Su nariz se arrugo.

- **Osa** – chillo él

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Daenerys en efecto había un oso cerca de los árboles de pino que estaba más cerca al rio.

Una sonrisa se fue formando en mi rostro al ver que ella parecía tan entusiasta con aquel animal como lo estaba Jeor por los dragones.

- **Mamá**

No pude evitar reírme por lo bajo recordando lo que mi tía y mis propias primas decían. Somos osas, somos cambia pieles."

- **Tal vez…-** susurre.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par para dar lugar a Theon pero antes de que aquel muchacho pudiera hablar una joven mujer de estatura baja pero de musculatura firme lo aparto a un costado.

Sus manos grandes y callosas denotaban que era una mujer que era fuerte. Una guerrera.

- **Mamá** – Jeor grito en tono alegre obligándome a que lo colocara al piso.

Él niño corrió a sus brazos, se abrazaron con fuerza aunque su mirada estaba puesta en mí.

Lyanna y Shelear también abrazaron a la recién llegada.

Ella se apartó del grupo y aunque el ambiente estaba relajado mi cuerpo estaba en alerta. Si era mi prima y tal vez por eso mi cuerpo estaba tenso.

- **Jorah** – Alysane habló fuerte alto y con una sonrisa graciosa marcada en el rostro

Aquella sonrisa hizo que me sonriera pero no confiaba.

- **Con su permiso su gracia solo necesito un segundo con mi primo** – se disculpó ella mirando a Daenerys.

Mi vista había seguido sus movimientos pero mi vista se había perdido por un segundo en mi reina.

Un fuerte dolor cruzo mi cuerpo haciéndome encorvar. El dolor atravesaba todo mi cuerpo mientras sentía como me faltaba el aire y mi espalda buscaba la pared.

Cuando mis labios fueron a buscar una respuesta su puño había dado de lleno en mi nariz.

Luego de su rodillazo a mis testículos me encontraba totalmente indefenso.

- **Me alegra que volvieras a casa J-Bear** – volvió hablar ella si borrar la sonrisa de su rostro – **Dacey siempre confió en que volverías** – sus ojos se encontraron con los míos mientras yo me deslizaba por la pared para sentarme. El dolor en mi zona baja no se iba, cuando un oso te patea los testículos es un poco difícil volverá pararse – **No hay rencores ahora primo. Bienvenido a casa.**

Baje la vista moviendo la cabeza mientras intentaba devolverle la sonrisa.

- **Entiendo** – dije en tono bajo – **gracias prima.**

Alysane miró a Daenerys y luego se volvió a sonreír.

- **En unos minutos volverá a caminar, no se preocupe su gracia**

Ella se alejó de nosotros lo que dio paso a que Tyrion se acercara con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-¿Puedo llevarme a tu prima a los pozos la próxima vez que estemos allá?**

Missandei colocó su mano sobre sus labios.

- **Ella ha sido suave, Dacey…-** hice un silencio antes tragar saliva – **ella me hubiese tirado a los osos y luego si sobrevivía me hubiese dado el perdón.**

 **-¿Tienes más primas Ser?**

Mi vista viajo a los ojos violetas de Khaleesi y asentí con la cabeza.

- **Si…pero estaremos en Winterfell antes de que una osa me vuelva atacar** – suspire antes de poder volver a mi posición firme.

Las puertas se volvieron abrir y Jon Snow apareció.

 **-Estamos listos para irnos su gracia.**

 **-Muy bien**

 **-¿Ira con nosotros? –** el pregunto acomodándose el guante.- **creo que lo mejor es que viajemos juntos, será mejor recibida si está conmigo en el mismo barco. La gente en el norte no es amistosa como pudo observar.**

Tyrion me miró y yo le devolví la mirada.

 **-No podemos ir todos en un mismo barco** – intervino la mano de la reina – **seriamos un blanco fácil.**

-Tyrion tiene razón, aunque es verdad que la gente en el norte no es amigable usted tiene muchos enemigos, la estarán esperando. Si van los dos juntos puede ser más fácil que la hieran. Puede ser un blanco fácil para cualquiera que quiera herirlos.

Ella medito antes de poder dar un veredicto.

- **Iré con Drogón** – comenzó hablar. – **mi gente ira en su propio barco guiados por Tyrion y Theon, ellos saben el camino de Winterfell mientras que Ser Jorah vendrá conmigo.** – ella fijo su vista en el rey del norte – **nos veremos en su hogar Jon Snow.**

- **Si su gracia** – el hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de marcharse.

Tyrion echo una última mirada y se sonrió.

- **Por lo menos veré a mi hermosa ex esposa** – junto sus manos y luego miró a Missandei - **¿Te he contado que estuve casado con Sansa Stark?** – comenzó hablar él mientras guiaba a la reina.

Daenerys miró hacia donde estaba mi familia y luego llevo una de sus manos a mi mejilla.

- **Cuando estés listo nos marchamos** –

 **-No demoraré** \- comente y ella dejo un beso en aquel lugar.

Luego de que ella se marchara mis ojos captaron a Melisandre en un rincón de la sala viéndonos. Mi vista se debió para ir a despedirme de los míos.

Lo hice lo más rápido que pude, a pesar de que la relación estaba tajante con mis primas, los más jóvenes de la casa eran distintos conmigo. Alysane había dado su brazo a torcer y la pequeña Lyanna con el tiempo tal vez podría ganármela.

Luego de aquella despedida me encontraba montado en Drogón agarrado de la cintura de Daenerys.

 **-¿Siente miedo Ser?**

 **-No, si pude con los osos podre con los dragones.-** comente alto y claro al sentir como drogón se despegaba del suelo.

Ella se rio y con ello partimos rumbo a Winterfell.

 **N/A: muchas gracias a Diana por los comentarios. El final se estaba reviendo pero ya le queda poco y solo puedo decir que si. Daenerys y Jon solo serán aliados.**


	8. Verdades

Las grandes paredes de la casa de los Stark hacían que uno se sintiera seguro. Por un momento había dudado de lo que podría pasar con mi persona al pisar aquel hogar pero para mi sorpresa los hijos de Ned Stark no quería mi cabeza, todo lo contrario parecían personas amables en su trato.

Por otra parte Jaime Lannister no corría con la misma suerte en el trato. Si no fuera por su hermano Tyrion, el mata reyes estaría durmiendo en la nieve.

- **No hay noticias del muro** – la voz de Jon Snow resonó por la sala – **Hemos tenido muchas bajas y la gente ha comenzado a inquietarse.**

 **-¿Entonces qué es lo mejor que podemos hacer?**

- **Tenemos que atacar** – la mirada del rey del norte se digirió hacia Daenerys – **Vuestro dragones serán de mucha ayuda.**

- **Pero no creo que sea lo mejor ir con los tres** – interrumpió Tyrion – **si vamos con todos nuestros hombres corremos el riesgo de perderlo todo.**

 **-Si es por eso solo llevare a Drogon y Viserion, podré controlarlos a los dos. –** mi vista se pozo sobre la figura de Daenerys. Me encontraba a sus espaldas por lo que ella difícilmente podría ver que aquella idea no me gustaba para nada.

- **No es que quiera llevarle la contra su gracia pero aún no sabemos cuánto son ¿No cree que es mejor que un puñado de hombres avisen antes de que usted se preste para ir al campo de batalla?** – pregunto Tyrion buscando con su mirada que lo apoyara. Pero no pude hacer más que encogerme de hombros. Aquel tema ya lo había discutido con la reina.

- **Son mis dragones, solo me obedecen a mi.-** contesto con firmeza ella y por arriba de su hombro me miró – **Ser Jorah me ha aconsejado lo mismo pero es mi gente también. Debo pelear si quiero sentarme en el trono**. – Hizo una pausa y se levantó de su asiento – **Aun no entiendo como son los norteños ni como es la gente en Poniente pero no seré igual que mi padre. No quiero que la gente me tema sino todo lo contrario. Vine a reclamar mi trono.**

El ambiente de la sala se había tensado un poco. Daenerys estaba hablando con todo aquel fuego que había en su ser y como yo la conocía, sabia de más que luchar en aquellos momentos contar ella no sería más que para montar una escena. Ella había tomado su decisión.

 **-Quizás podría montar uno de los dragones –**

Toda la sala movió su cabeza en dirección a Jon Snow. Mi entrecejo se frunció mientras me acercaba un poco más a la silla en la que ella estaba sentada.

- **No** – contestó tajante ella.

- **No lo pondré en peligro**. – Comenzó a explicarse él – **contamos con unos días, pocos días hasta que los caminantes lleguen aquí. Si usted me enseña podría montar uno de sus dragones y así sería más fácil poder atacar al ejército de los caminantes.**

La sala volvió a estar en silencio mientras el rey en el norte mantenía su mirada en la soberana.

- **No estoy seguro que ellos te dejen acercarte.** – Tyrion interrumpió parándose de su asiento. – **Los dragones solo son montados por Targaryen.**

- **Pero él ha viajado a lomo de Dragón hasta aquí** – Jon Snow desvió su mirada para colocarla en mí.

- **Es porque lo conocen desde que son bebes y además nuestra reina estaba con él. Si ellos estuvieran a solas con ser Jorah o cualquier otro, no correría con tal suerte.-** explico la mano de la reina. – **Solo obedecen a Daenerys**

Tense mi mandíbula esperando que aquello convenciera a Jon Snow que no iba a poder montar a un dragón. Ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de querer montar uno a solas. Terminar quemado por cualquiera de ellos no era una muerta digna para un oso salvaje como lo era yo.

 **-¿Y si otro Targaryen apareciera usted dejaría que montara a elección cualquiera de los dragones?** \- la voz de Bran Stark iba dirigida a Daenerys.

Casi por instinto me había aferrado a la silla de ella como sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría estallar.

- **Si** – agrego él sin ningún tipo de cambio en su voz.

Ella primero miró a Tyrion y luego a Varys buscando algún tipo de respuesta pero ni siquiera ellos parecían estar enterados de lo que el joven Stark estaba hablando.

- **Soy la última de mi casa.-** hablo con firmeza la reina. Casi como si fuera una tendencia que no podía refutarse.

El cuerpo de Daenerys se había tensado notoriamente, su puño estaba cerrado sobre la mesa y su mirada violeta estaba puesta en el chico Stark.

- **Todos hemos vivido engañados por un largo tiempo** – él recorrió la sala con su mirada para detenerse en su hermano. – **Principalmente los miembros de mi familia.** – hizo una pausa justo en el momento en que las puertas de la sala se abrieron. Aunque mi vista estaba fija en el muchacho me vi obligado a quitarla para ver de quien se trataba – **Samwell Tarly sé bienvenido a nuestra conversación** – saludo él y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. No esperaba ver al hombre que salvo mi vida aquí, o tal vez si – **Estaba por contarles algo que quizás usted ya sabe.**

Mi joven amigo parecía que no entendía muy bien pero en su rostro se formó una sonrisa.

 **-Claro** – su voz era tímida y con movimientos un tanto torpes luego de hacer una reverencia hacia Jon y Daenerys se acercó a la mesa. – **He venido con noticias que tal vez les interese a todos pero prefiero esperar mi turno joven Stark.**

- **Bien** – Bran su cara volvió a colocarse seria, casi sin expresión. Aquel muchacho parecía siempre estar en otro mundo, más allá de cualquier sentimiento mundano a decir verdad.- **Como saben soy el cuervo de tres ojos y he podido enterarme así del secreto que guardaba mi padre y que prefirió llevarse a la tumba**

 **-¿De qué secreto hablas?** – indagó Sansa, a quien había visto de niña hacía ya muchos años cuando estaba casado con mi primera esposa. Tenía aquel color de cabello que la diferenciaba de los otros Stark, la marca de la casa Tully estaba en ella.- **¿Te refieres a…?**

- **Me refiero a que realmente mi padre tuvo que mentirle a todos haciéndose cargo del hijo de nuestra tía.-** él miró a su hermana pero su vista voló hacia su hermano mayor. – **Jon no es nuestro hermano, es nuestro primo. Es hijo de nuestra hija Lyanna Stark y Rhaegar Targaryen. Él la rapto como todos sabemos pero mi tía si lo amaba. Ellos realmente se amaban**

Mi mano sin quererlo apretó el respaldo de la silla. Me sentía usado, había luchado en una rebelión que había comenzado por el rapto de Lyanna Stark. Mis manos se habían teñido de sangre porque era lo correcto, porque mi padre y mi casa me habían enviado a luchar por el honor de los Baratheon. ¿Aquello había sido una farsa?

No es que estuviera a favor de Rhaegar Targaryen, o tal vez sentía más empatía al darme cuenta que realmente aquello había sido una historia de amor con un final trágico. Mi corazón era más romántico de lo que mi cuerpo o alma podrían aceptar.

- **Eso quiere decir que Jon podría ser el jinete de uno de los dragones**.- dijo tono de murmullo Tyrion. Su mirada fue hacia la reina quien parecía estar aun procesando la nueva noticia.

- **Tengo…tengo que pensarlo** – dijo al fin ella saliendo de sus pensamientos para alzar su mirada y ver a Jon. – **Pero si esto ayudara a que todos estén bien, tal vez puedas elegir alguno de mis dragones que no sea Drogon**.

 **-Gracias** – contesto el rey en el norte.- **Podemos comenzar mañana en la mañana.**

 **-Si** – él tono de Daenerys era frio casi que había respondido porque debía responder pero dudaba que lo hubiese hecho con ganas.

Por mucho que era capaz de leer su mente en aquel momento se me dificultaba.

La mirada de ambos se encontraron de nuevo, había algo en la vista de él que detonaba cierto grado de tristeza mezclado con un sentimiento que no podía darme cuenta bien cual era.

- **Si me disculpan** – Samwell habló con aquel tono de voz tranquilo y sereno que tenía. – **Mientras he estado en la Ciudadela he encontrado unos documentos para ver cómo podemos terminar con los caminantes blancos y en uno de ellos leí que Rhaegar Targaryen había anulado su matrimonio para poder casarse con Lyanna Stark, Jon tú nombre no es Jon Snow, eres un legítimo Targaryen.**

- **Tu nombre real es Aegon Targaryen.-** agrego Bran.

La sala volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Tanto Daenerys como Jon Snow estaban meditando sobre todo lo que estaba pasando. Sansa se acercó él para susurrarle algo al oído, Bran y Samwell también estaban a su lado ahora.

Me incline un poco para que solamente pudiera escucharme Daenerys y Missandei.

 **-¿Está usted bien?** – pregunte en tono bajo.- **Quizás lo mejor es terminar con la reunión por el momento.**

Ella me miro casi agradecida y miró al resto de los presentes.

- **Entonces mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento Jon, disculpa Aegon**

Él titubeo pero movió la cabeza, todos habían entendido que aquella reunión había llegado a su fin por el momento.

Cuando Missandei paso por mi lado tome su brazo con cuidado.

- **Ve con ella, iré en uno minutos.**

Ella me sonrió y luego avanzo con rapidez para ir detrás de la reina. Un poco más rezagados iban Varys y Tyrion. Estaba seguro que en aquel momento ella no iba a querer hablar con nadie.

Quería saludar a Samwell como era debido pero parecía que aquel muchacho estaba tan preocupado por su amigo que había perdido cuidado de mirar hacia la salida de la habitación.

- **Quizás resulte ser que Jon Snow sea realmente el príncipe que fue prometido.-** me gire para verle la cara Tyrion. – **En el palacio he escuchado que él estaba obsesionado con dicha idea por lo que había pensado que uno de sus hijos se iba a llamar Aegon.** – Sus ojos se fijaron en mi – **Estuve leyendo uno de tus libros y Melisandre me estuvo hablando sobre que podría ser Daenerys pero ahora tendremos que esperar y ver qué pasa, no quiero verla pelear, sé que tú tampoco pero según Rhaegar el príncipe que fue prometido será un Targaryen y ahora tenemos dos.**

 **-¿Y tú crees en eso?**

- **A él lo revivió Melisandre, tú viste como Daenerys salió de una pira de fuego.-** hice un pequeño mohín – **Hay tres dragones afueras y los caminantes blancos acaban de destruir el muro. ¿Qué opinas tú Mormont?**

Llevé mi mano a la barba espesa que estaba creciendo en mis mejillas y luego volví a mirar a Jon Snow.

 **-Que tal vez tienes razón y puede ser cualquiera de los dos**. – Hice una pausa – **él tiene mi espada, perdón la espada de mi padre. La espada bastarda de la casa Mormont. Si Daenerys es el príncipe que fue prometido necesita una espada de acero Valyrio.**

- **Veré que me dice Jaime sobre la de nuestra casa** – suspiro pesadamente – **iré por vino y después intentare hablar con mi ex esposa para ver qué es lo que ocurre con Jon. Ahora no podré decirle bastardo**. – Formo una sonrisa en los labios – **espero que sigas siendo Mormont porque me quedare sin gente a la que molestar** – se separó de mi **– deberías ir hablar con nuestra reina. Eres al único al que le abriría la puerta.**

Él se fue por el pasillo y luego de dar un suspiro también me aleje de aquella sala, más tarde hablaría con Samwell y quizás también podría averiguar sobre los caminantes.

Mis nudillos tocaron la puerta de madera esperando por una respuesta. Al ver que no había ninguna voz del otro lado di unos segundos antes de volver a tocar.

 **-¿Khaleesi?** – pregunte

Estaba preocupado por ella, aquella sensación mi cuerpo la conocía. Me hacía sentir como aquel día en que Drogo había muerto. Pero esta no era noticia mala ¿O si lo era? ¿Tener un nuevo miembro en la familia era algo malo? ¿Quizás Jon ahora también lucharía por el trono? ¿Y si ella lo amaba y ahora que llevaban la misma sangre sentía que no podía estar con él? Eso no tenía que ser un obstáculo, los Targaryen se casaban entre ellos.

Mi mente siguió con aquellas preguntas mientras comenzaba por apartarme de la puerta. No debía insistir si ella no quería hablar, no lo haría.

Di un suspiro al alejarme de la puerta.

- **Ser** –

Quede clavado en el piso al escuchar la voz de Daenerys, hice una pequeña reverencia y luego subí mi mirada.

 **-Quería ver si estabas bien Khaleesi**

Ella no dijo nada solo se corrió a un costado de la puerta y luego de unos segundos de silencio me miró.

 **-Entra.**

Obedecí a sus palabras e hice lo que ella me pidió. Entre en la recamara que le habían asignado.

Ahora que estaba más cerca podía notar que sus ojos aún estaban rojos.

- **Ya no es necesario que me siente en el trono, él lo hará** – camino por detrás de mi espalda

- **Primero deben pelear juntos y luego veremos eso Khaleesi. Tú eres tan legítima como él. Haz viajado por el mundo no puedes darte por vencida por que sea tu sobrino.**

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se sonrió como si hubiese dicho algo divertido.

 **-Estaba pensando en ello, en dicha unión. Casi me caso con mi propio sobrino.**

 **-A veces las familias hacen esas uniones, no sería raro**.- le explique.

 **-Él necesita un heredero y yo no puedo dárselo** – me corto ella fijando sus ojos violetas en mí. – **No quiero discutir Ser. Ya he tenido suficiente**

- **Lo siento Khaleesi.-** me disculpe mirando el suelo – por otra parte me gustaría que mañana empezáramos con un enteramiento especial. Si vas ir necesitas saber cómo usar una espada.

Ella mantuvo su vista en mí.

- **Está bien…-** contesto acercándose a mí

Podía notar sus intenciones por lo que intente evadirla pero ella toco mi mejilla.

- **Quiero que me hagas feliz** \- me pidió. SU tono era suave, Daenerys sabia como manipularme de aquella manera – **hazme feliz Jorah**

Mi vista se mantuvo en sus ojos y mi mano acaricio su mejilla sin poder reprocharle nada.

- **Te hare feliz Khaleesi.-** susurre antes de atrapar sus labios de manera apasionada **.- lo hare hasta el último día de mi vida.**


End file.
